Heavenly Chain
by Boogermeister
Summary: IchiHime AU. One rainy night sealed their fate together. Ichigo cannot escape from it as he slowly finds himself lusting for this human and it'll conflict his inner turmoils as well as fighting against the humans and hunters. Vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1

First things first, I'm not writing this because of the so-called 'Twilight' craze or any other Hollywood-based vampire pop-culture. I'm writing this cuz I just like vampires, I have been since I was a kid and that was a decade before I even heard of Twilight. Anyway, I'll trash one of my stories for the first time ever and I'm starting this one. I've been re-thinking and recycling this story since October before finally getting it right.

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it's always the hardest!

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1**

Why do two different species often don't get along, rather they go against one another? One species often prey on the other, the other defend or kill the first one. It's very obvious in a small town, where else it's hard to distinguish in a large and boisterous city. Only by their movement, gestures, eyes, nature, and appearance can they be different. That's because the ones who prey on the other are called vampires, human-like demons that drink the blood of humans. They are different from the common European folklores in several ways; one being that while they are not the undead but are living creatures.

Another is that they are gifted with specific abilities aside from the common supernatural senses: pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, hypnosis, and very rarely shapshifting. While they are much active during the night, they're not actually vulnerable against daylight but are just nocturnal beings. They are not immortal but are more resilient to factors that affect humans, like gradual aging and diseases. Most vampires are clustered into a coven, led by an often powerful leader, and usually hide out in either in an elaborate mansion or a dilapidated building.

In one town called Karakura, there was a small group of vampires lingering around the poor neighborhoods. It was led by a young vampire who despised the humans with much hatred, all because they took away someone that was dear to him. All because the humans hated what they were. The young leader would do anything to get revenge against them.

* * *

"What're you looking at, Ichigo?" Two vampires in black glanced down at passerbys in the drenching rain; one had bright crimson hair tied into a spikey ponytail and a ragged headband covered his tattoo'd eyebrows. The other one had spikey orange hair and chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to fit into his scowling yet serious face. "Yo, Ichigo," the red-head spoke again as he glanced at him with his mahogany eyes. "Wondering what you're staring at?"

"Nothing, I'm just spacing out," muttered Ichigo, finally blinking out of his short stupor. "There's nothing to do since most humans hide away from the rain, Renji. Let's go back."

"Aw, but I'm hungry," sighed Renji, crouching over the ledge. "Let me grab one, and I won't make make fun of your name. Again."

"Shut up, you think I should let you, Pineapple?" frowned Ichigo.

"Yeah, I forgot to eat last night. Can you please let me?"

"No way."

"You're such a prick."

"You shouldn't call someone like me that, Renji," scoffed Ichigo.

"Oh, please," smirked Renji. "I never seen you do anything about it--" The red-headed vampire immediately fell silent and narrowed his eyes as he glared to the side, and Ichigo did the same. In a far distance, they heard a shrill, horrific scream. "Huh, wonder what's that about?" he muttered.

"It's not our concern," Ichigo replied flatly, glancing away. They heard it again, this time it was a pleading cry as well as mocking taunts.

_"Please, let me go . . . ."_

_"No way, girly. I just wanna know if you're interested."_

_"I don't want anything like that so please let go of me . . . ."_

_"Heh, I don't think so . . . ."_

For some reason, Ichigo felt his fangs protruding through his lips at the distress and his eyes were beginning to glow into a bright golden color. That voice, it was something he just couldn't even ignore. "Let's go, Renji," he muttered lowly with a growl attempting to rumble from his chest.

"Huh?" Renji didn't have a chance to question him when the other vampire suddenly vanished to dash towards the said direction. He blinked at the sudden yet odd action but quickly followed after him, unsure of he would do. In a matter of seconds, they went to the outskirt of town and came across a street bridge overlooking a river. For a micro-second, Ichigo shivered as a spark of flashback hit his mind but shook it off as he glared at the figures under the bridge.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing to her?" he scowled, catching their attention. Ichigo suddenly went wide-eyed at the sight of the harrassed young woman; her long, light auburn hair triggered another dark and unnecessary flashback. For a second, he felt red with anger and instantly charged at the assaulter to the ground. "You're fucking dead!" he snarled dangerously as he bared his lengthened fangs by the now panicked man's bare neck.

"W-wait!" Ichigo blinked and glanced at the scared victim, she was completely differently from someone he knew long ago. Her dark grey eyes were wide with fright, her busty and curvy body were shivering from the soaking rain as well as from terror. "D-don't hurt him, you can't do that!" she whimpered. The orange-haired vampire blinked again, this time in surprise and then anger.

"Renji, take care of this bastard," he commanded as he stood up. As Renji did what he was told, Ichigo walked to the terrified girl, not caring that she flinched by his looming presence. "What do you mean, I shouldn't hurt the guy?" he growled lowly. "You realize he was trying to do _more_ than harm you, don't you?" The girl didn't answer, as she noticed the red-headed vampire bared out his fangs and chomped down on the man, who screamed out in anguish.

"No--" she cried out but her chin was roughly grabbed and her terrified attention was turned to his golden eyes.

"You're such a stupid human," he scoffed angrily. "You should be damn happy that I saved you, but I don't think you're grateful about it."

"Please, don't . . . ." whimpered the frightened girl. Ichigo scoffed again, just as Renji dropped the body onto the wet ground and wiped his mouth.

"What're you gonna do with her, Ichigo?" he asked. "Either of us don't have hypnosis to erase her memory." The girl shivered at the thought of what'll happen, but Ichigo's expression softened by a hair as he let go of her.

"What's your name?" he muttered, slightly surprising both Renji and the girl. "I'll ask again, what's your name?"

"I-it's . . . . Orihime Inoue," she mumbled. Ichigo sighed softly before grabbing her wrist and raised it to his lips, Orihime's breathing hitched sharply as she stared at the sharp fangs pressing against her soft and fragile skin. The orange-haired vampire noticed her tensed state but proceeded to bite down into her vein. "Ah . . . .!" gasped Orihime, but was too frozen to move away as Ichigo slurped silently at the life wine that was trickling down his chin. The terrifying experience was finally getting to her and suddenly passed out, her body gave out from the mild blood loss.

"Maybe this way, she'll forget," muttered Ichigo, letting go off her wrist and quickly held her from collapsing onto the wet ground.

"What a weird tactic, Ichigo," sighed Renji, scratching through his soaked hair. "Think it'll work?"

"I dunno," Ichigo merely replied, his eyes reverted back to normal as he glanced at disheveled bag of grocery by the girl's feet and frowned a little. "Why did this human wandered around here . . . .?" he muttered. "Very foolish."

"Hey, I noticed that you reacted very differently earlier," Renji stated quietly. "Care to tell me what was that about?"

". . . . It's nothing, Renji," muttered Ichigo. Renji glanced at him then at the auburn-haired girl and his lips tightened in acknowledgement, it's easier _and_ safer not to question it further for now. "Besides, I don't think we'll come across her again if she don't remember . . . . Let's take her to the hospital."

"All right then . . . . leader."

* * *

Orihime groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes, a painful headache was resonating through her head as she sat up. "Wow . . . . what a terrible nightmare," she mumbled. Slowly, she realized that she wasn't in her own bedroom but in a hospital room. "Huh, how did I get in here? I don't remember coming to the hospital . . . ." The window by her bed was letting in sunlight as she looked around before glancing down to her wrist and noticing her bandaged wrist. "My wrist, what happened to it . . . .?"

"Are you awake?" Orihime flinched and glanced up; an emotionless nurse with black hair in a short braid stared at her and walked up to the bed. "Are you feeling well?" she asked quietly.

"Um, what happened to me?" muttered Orihime, gingerly touching at her injured wrist.

". . . . We believed you've been bitten by a vampire," the nurse replied straightfowardly.

"Wh-what?!" gasped the girl in shock and horror. "How can that be?! I would've know if--"

"It's possible that the vampire used hypnosis to erase your memory after he attacked you," she replied. "However, we found it strange that you were left by the entrance but we couldn't find out who left you there."

"Oh . . . . I see," Orihime muttered as she glanced down at her lap. Her headache seemed to block out the events of last night. All she can remember is that she left her house to buy grocery and forgot her umbrella when she was done as the rain came. She then assumed taking a shortcut by the river would be the fastest and some guy followed her and began to harrassed her. After that was an one big blank . . . . . except for a bright orange blur. "I wondered . . . . who or what was that?" she mumbled.

"Do you remember any part of event from the night before?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know . . . . but I remembered something orange."

"Orange?" Another nurse came in, her black hair was in a bun and was wearing glasses. "Tell me, miss. What else do you remember?"

"Uh, nothing," Orihime replied. "I remembered someone with orange hair but that's just it."

"I see, you've came across the young vampire leader Ichigo Kurosaki," replied the second nurse.

"Vampire leader?" she questioned in shock.

"How strange, he usually showed no mercy when preying on humans. But since you're only known victim so far, maybe it's best that you're being look after."

"Um, no, that's okay," Orihime replied quickly. "I already know how to care of myself--"

"No, she meant that in case he tries to go pursue you'd be protected," said the first nurse.

"Oh . . . . well, okay then."

* * *

That color, the length . . . . it was similar to hers . . . . But the human was so fragile compared to her . . . . She was scared of him and his nature . . . . and yet she was very alluring to him . . . .

"Hop!" A small, black-haired vampire pounced feet-first into Ichigo's gut. The orange-haired vampire immediately yelled out in pain from his deep sleep and shot up, as the small girl jumped back. "Hah! Finally woke you up, Ichigo!"

"Goddamn it, Rukia!" wheezed Ichigo, rubbing at his now bruised stomach. "The fuck's wrong with you?!"

"The question is, what's wrong with you?" smirked Rukia, her dark bluish-violet eyes sparkled with interest as she pointed defiantly at him. "Renji told me that you saved a human girl from an attack last night. Is that true?"

"That Pineapple Monkey doesn't know what he's talking about," frowned Ichigo.

"Yeah, but this time he seems right," Rukia shrugged, pacing around his small bedroom. It was nothing but his bed and a few personal belongings. "Very rarely does Renji say anything right, Ichigo," she said, she stopped in front of a wall before her foot planted against the surface. "He even mentioned to me that the human must've triggered something to you."

"That's bullshit!" scowled Ichigo as he glared at his friend, who was already defying gravity as she was walking nonchalantly on the wall. "I only showed pity on the human 'cause she was foolish enough to walk alone late at night and in the rain. I couldn't let her get bothered by some dipshit either."

"Aw, how cute, Berry actually has a heart!" smirked Rukia.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she smiled, jumping off onto the floor. "I'll just let them read my mind, and they would know." Ichigo scoffed at her and glanced away, he was one of the few vampires in the coven who doesn't have the common power of telepathy. He wasn't sure why but it didn't bother him since he blocked his mind consistantly.

"Is that all you wanted to bother me about, midget?" he frowned.

"Well, for the first time, I felt your mind wavered a little from the blockage," Rukia muttered quietly. "I was a little concerned so I came here to check up on you."

"What? My mind . . . ." frowned Ichigo, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that. "Damn it, must be because of that human girl."

"Does it have to do with her long, auburn hair?"

"What? What make you say that?"

"Judging from your short dream I read and what Renji told me, her hair might have to do with your distraction," replied the small vampire. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Like hell I'd tell you," Ichigo scowled, his mind completely shut down from possible probing. "I just helped the girl out and that's it. Got it? Now get outta my room, midget."

"Fine, Berry," she shrugged as she turned to leave. "But you know, acting cold and distant is not one of the best traits for vampires." She left, as the orange-haired vampire scoffed and laid back down. Why her? Why that human girl? Only her hair reminded him of someone he loved long ago. But she was gone, because of that human's kind. Scratching through his spikey hair, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. All he saw was a kind face with a warm smile, framed around by a flowing locks of orange-auburn.

Suddenly, the kind face shattered into a million pieces and he immediately opened his eyes, appearing golden as he breathed sharply. "I'll find them . . . . and I'll fucking kill them all," he growled lowly, with his fangs lengthened greatly. He closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply to calm himself, he must get ahold of himself or else he'll lose it. "Damn that human girl," he gritted. "She's fucking up my mind now." Reluctantly, he got out of his bed and shifted through a pile of clean clothes before pulling out a black/red T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. After changing his clothes, he left his bedroom.

The hideout of his coven was a five-storied, indrustrial-like codemned building, a mile away from the town and it was near an abandoned seaport. Despite the run-down environment, Ichigo made it his home. Saving time, he nimbly jumped over the railings and safely landed to the ground three stories below. A few of his followers, who was lounging around, quietly greeted him.

Aside from Renji, two other vampires had knew him. One leaning against the wall with his arm crossed was tall, muscular, and tan-skinned. His wavy dark brown hair often covered his eyes and his voice was deep yet rarely spoke. The other, sitting on a railing above the rest, was slim and had sleek black hair. What was unusual was that he wore glasses, rimless and rectangular, as vampires have far better eyesight than most humans. Ichigo stared at the two then at Renji and frowned.

"Let me guess, this Monkey told you what happened?" he scoffed.

"There was nothing much to tell, Ichigo," shrugged the bespectacled vampire. "The one thing you did right was to save that human. That's the only thing I found interesting."

"Shut up, Uryuu," frowned Ichigo.

"I don't really care how the girl looks, I just didn't know you have some kind of a hair fetish," Uryuu stated, pushing his glasses up for a faux dramatic effect.

"No I don't!"

". . . . The color, does it have to with something, Ichigo?" muttered the tall vampire, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"I . . . . I don't know, Chad," he muttered. "It just caught my attention during that time, that's all."

"You act more honest with him than with any one of us, Berry," pouted Renji.

"That's because he doesn't act nosy about my personal business," Ichigo scoffed in slight annoyance. "That's why I trust him more."

"Only because he's just as reclusive as you," replied Uryuu as he jumped down. "What are we gonna do tonight?"

"I dunno, I might stay here and read some books," sighed the orange-haired vampire. "You guys go and do something if you want."

"You're not a very good coven leader, you know that?" muttered Renji.

"Shut up, Renji," he frowned.

"Let's leave him be . . . ." muttered Chad, vanishing from where he stood. Uryuu merely shrugged in agreement and followed suit. Renji sighed as he glanced at Ichigo and took a few steps back.

"I'm actually getting a feeling that the girl triggered something that you don't wanna talk about," he muttered quietly. "I think I know what it is . . . . it's been nearly ten years since the attack--"

"Renji. Don't."

". . . . Sorry," muttered Renji just before he disappeared. Ichigo's jaw hardened as his fists clenched, the memory was so vivid and devastated to him that he pushed it to the back of his mind. He exhaled sharply as he closed his eyes. Out of anyone, why that human girl and why did it trigger what he wished to forget?

"Shit," he muttered, wondering how she's doing. But he didn't want to see her because of the method he had done on her. Maybe he should ask Urahara to erase his meeting with her, he didn't think twice about it before vanishing towards his destination.

* * *

"Orihime Inoue, nice to meet your acquaintance." Orihime blinked in mild surprise at how the man before acted, his dirty golden-blonde hair slightly covered his face as he bowed courteously before standing straight up. His hair was cut straight above his shoulders and frowned aorund his face, which had a wide and straight grin. "I've heard you were attacked by a vampire."

"Yeah, that's right," mutterd Orihime.

"And not just any vampire, but the leader himself," the man replied. "Tell me, had he try anything to you?"

"Well, no . . . . just that he bit me on the wrist, that's all," Orihime said, touching at her bandaged wrist. The blonde man simply shrugged as he put on his golf hat. The nurses, first one was Nemu and the other Nanao, had explained to her that someone will protect her for the time being until the possible threat dies down. "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't know your name," she muttered.

"Oh, my mistake," grinned the man. "I'm Shinji Hirako, and I'm part of the vampire hunter group called the Vizards. Until the leader finally leave you alone, I'll protect you from harm. Is that all right with you, Miss Orihime?"

"Yes, okay . . . ."

"Well good," grinned Shinji. "Since you're leaving the hospital right now, my duty will start immediately."

* * *

What my vampires are for this AU:

1. They DON'T sparkle. I don't really hate the Twilight series but it's irritating sometimes.

2. They're not affected by sunlight or religious artifacts i.e., a cross.

3. They have reflection AND shadow.

4. They're a separate living race from humans, hence humans won't become vampires by bite, etc. Aside from blood, they eat/drink almost anything.

5. They can only be killed by fire, beheading, being stabbed/shot/staked in the heart, and silver if injected into the heart. Garlic is just a food allergy and the intensity varies with each individual.

6. Individually, they each have special powers/talents.

7. They age like human until they reach a certain age and it'd slow down. (one year for every five years)

8. They can procreate with other vampires as well as humans.

The last one is pretty significant but I won't tell.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ichigo can recieve messages via telepathy but can't send them out intentionally, it's like a solid screen.

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2**

The sub-basement was very eccentric compared to the drab surrounding of the hideout; the ceiling was painted as if it was daytime and it had an arid look, with dry and dusty ground and larger-than-life rocks. Ichigo glanced around his surrounding and listened intently for the crazy vampire named Kisuke Urahara, or Mr. Hat-and-Clogs as he often would call him. The quiet waving of a hand fan caught his ears and he immediately dashed for the location. In under two seconds, he saw a green-and-white striped hat and stopped in front of the wearer, who was casually drinking tea on a picnic blanket. His flaxen blonde hair was tucked underneath the hat and he was wearing a forest-green kimono and wooden geta sandals.

"Well, hello there, Mister Kurosaki," smiled the blonde vampire as he glanced up with his greyish-green eyes. "What can I do fo you this evening?"

"I . . . . I sorta have a problem, Urahara," mumbled Ichigo, scratching the back of his head. "I think you can help me on this."

"Does it have to do with that pretty little human everybody's talking about?" smiled Urahara, and Ichigo suddenly scowled at the question. "Don't act so defensive about it, Ichigo. I bet you like this girl but you won't admit it."

"Th-that's not it, you crazy idiot!" scowled the orange-haired vampire. "It's just I find her existence distracting to my mind and I was wondering if you can take out a bit of my memory."

"Mmm, why should I do that?"

"Because your hypnosis powers are strong enough to do it," Ichigo frowned. "Also, I'm your leader and I command you to do it." Urahara sighed as he set his cup down and stood up, idly fanning himself.

"You're giving me permission to delve into your blocked mind, Mr. Kurosaki?" he muttered in a sudden serious tone.

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo. Urahara stared at his eyes and snapped his fan shut, and positioned it towards his forehead.

"Just need you to be at ease, and it'll be done in a second," he said quietly as his eyes glowed to bright jade. Reluctantly, Ichigo sighed deeply as he closed his eyes before opening them and relaxed completely, the blockage breaking down in his mind as the other vampire eventually seeped in. "If I do something wrong, tell me and I'll stop."

"All right . . . ." Soon, Ichigo felt his consciousness being probed as he stared at the other vampire's eyes. It was annoying but bared it as it dug deeper, he tensed ever so slightly when Urahara poked into his earlier memories but quickly relaxed.

"How strange," muttered Urahara as he suddenly retreated out of his mind.

"Huh? What are you doing, Urahara?" questioned Ichigo, opening his eyes.

"It seems that I can't erase the event from your mind, Ichigo," he replied quietly. "It's as if it's being connected to another memory but I can't take it out without damaging another event."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," frowned Ichigo. "You mean you can't take it out?"

"It's too difficult to do that, I think that human girl might've gave you something that cannot be removed," sighed Urahara. "Maybe if you can go to her to figure out why--"

"Fuck no," Ichigo replied flatly. "I already saved her, and that's it. I won't go to some human." Urahara glanced away and shifted at his hat.

"She's somewhat connected to her, Ichigo," he muttered. "Don't know why but I don't think it'll go away until you meet her again. Think about what I said, I am a couple of decades older than you."

". . . . Shit, fine then," scoffed Ichigo. "But I won't fucking like it." He vanished to leave, as the other vampire reopened his fan and sighed deeply.

"Masaki, your son's changing for the worst," he muttered quietly. "If only you can set him right, like before."

* * *

"How lame," one little girl replied rudely, her golden-blonde hair in ponytails and her golden-bronze eyes glared at Shinji then at Orihime, who was walking behind them. "Why do we hafta look this girl? Wouldn't it be easier to just take out the vampire leader?"

"You know it's not, Hiyori," shrugged Shinji. "And why are you following me? You know your only existence annoys the hell outta me." At that last comment, Hiyori smacked him in the face with her sandal. "Ow! Stop being so damn abusive, you little monkey!"

"Quit calling me a monkey, dumbass!" snarled the little girl, kicking him in the head.

"Uh, excuse me . . . ." muttered Orihime, and it caught their attentions.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce this spawn of the devil to you, Miss Orihime," said Shinji. "This is Hiyori Sakugari, my half-cousin."

"Half-cousin?" Orihime questioned in confusion.

"Long story," Shinji sighed.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Baldy!" yelled Hiyori, stomping on his feet.

"Yowch! Quit doing that!" he yelled in pain. "I oughta skewer you with my sword!"

"You won't do shit to me, Baldy!"

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"Shit, they're there with her," frowned Ichigo as he listened far away and opened his eyes.

"What is it, Ichigo?" muttered Chad.

"The Vizards, they're with her right now," Ichigo replied quietly and his jaws clenched a little. "I can't believe it, all because of that one little bite I gave her."

". . . . Guess we can't do anything about it," the taller vampire muttered.

"I know, but I wanna deal with this now." The cloudy weather completely enveloped the moon, covering their appearance from the natural light. "Argh, I wish they can just go away," Ichigo scoffed softly.

"Want me to deal with them, Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"No, Shinji's too skilled for you to handle," he replied, "and I doubt that cousin of his will go easy on you, also. We should wait until they're gone." Chad simply nodded and stared out into the sea of streetlights. Ichigo closed his eyes again and listened at the conversation of his victim and the Vizards. So far, it was nothing but crazy threats between the two cousins and the girl barely spoke a sentence. Was she still shocked from last night? That can't be, unless she still remembered bits of the event. After the past hour, he felt himself burning with thirst; his urge for blood would take over him if he doesn't deal with it now.

"Matter of fact, let's go," he sighed. "We could do this later."

"All right . . . ." Chad replied quietly, and they vanished off to another part of town.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"I swear, if you hit me with that damn sandal again--" Shinji fumed at Hiyori but quickly silenced and whipped his head around. "Huh . . . . thought I felt something just now," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" asked Orihime, blinking in confusion.

"Nothing, just thought I felt a presence of two vampires just now," sighed Shinji. "Don't worry about it, they're far from here."

"What do you mean? We should go after them, Shinji," frowned Hiyori.

"Miss Orihime's not in immediate danger, so we shouldn't worry about it."

"Pshh, you're such a pansy, Baldy," Hiyori scoffed. "What's so great about this girl, anyway?"

"Miss Orihime is . . . . my first love," Shinji sighed 'dramatically'.

"You say that to every girl you meet."

"I know."

* * *

Ichigo listened intently for the human girl Orihime but she was evidently sleeping in her home. He scoffed under his breath and listened more, the two vizards were nearby the location. The one thing he hates are those group of vampire hunters, the humans don't even know what kind of people they are. The vampires had already knew, because they're something that could easily kill them. Dropping the unconsious male victim to the ground, he quickly dashed upward towards a roof of a building.

"Let's go, Chad," he muttered as he saw his friend waiting. "I'll try this again tomorrow night, if the Vizards won't be around."

"Okay, Ichigo . . . ." replied Chad before disappearing suddenly. Ichigo glanced back at the far distance and scoffed, another day of being distracted by her long, auburn hair in his deep sleep.

"I fucking hate this," he muttered under his breath as he dashed off. Barely three seconds passed before he already went past the tall vampire, his super-speed was one of his greatest talents despite the fact that other vampires have the similar advantage. Most of his other powers were known only to his close friends and allies, only because he trusted them. In under half a minute, he and Chad reached the hideout and they walked in.

"You saw her yet?" asked Renji as he leapt off the railings two stories above the two vampires.

"We couldn't, the Vizards were protecting her from us," scoffed Ichigo.

"Really? Didn't think that was serious."

"Well, it is," Ichigo flatly replied as he walked upwards into the invisible air. "I'm going to bed, wake me up if something terrible happens."

"Like your family's coming by for a visit?" asked Rukia, who appeared beside Renji. Ichigo stopped mid-step and glared down at them in shock.

"Oh, hell no," he gritted in distress.

"Yeah, your father and sisters are coming tomorrow," Rukia said. "Urahara told them via telepathy what happened and--"

"Oh fuck, I can't believe that bastard did that!" growled Ichigo. "I'm gonna kill him for that!"

"Wait until tomorrow for that, after you hear what your father have to say," Chad replied quietly.

"If he says something retarded, I'll kill him as well," Ichigo scoffed before continuing upwards. "I definitely won't like this."

* * *

The dull pain was aching in Orihime's bandaged wrist and it was distracting her from her schoolworks. She lied, with sheepish giggles, that she was bitten by an annoyed dog. Regardless, her classmates and friends speculated that it was a vampire that bit her. "You're lying to me, Orihime! There's now way you could've been bitten by a dog!" exclaimed Chizuru, the purple-haired student with glasses as they walked down the street.

"But I was, the dog was really mean to me!" Orihime replied with a sheepish smile.

"Your lying, I know that some blood-sucking incubus harmed your precious skin and drank your sweet blood!" Chizuru dramatically yelled, only to be kicked down suddenly by a tomboyish girl with spikey black hair.

"Sometimes, I think you're a real vampire," frowned the tomboy.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki," sighed Orihime.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki as they continued to walk, Chizuru quickly recovered and followed after them. "I believed that you were bitten, but is it really by a dog?"

"Uh, well . . . ." the auburn-haired girl muttered quietly before smiling. "Actually, it was kinda my fault for going grocery shopping so late at night, Tatsuki. I didn't know they were roaming around as I was going home."

"Orihime, don't laugh like it was nothing," Tatsuki frowned. "You're lucky you survived with just a small bite."

"I know . . . ."

"And what do you mean 'they'?! There were more than one?!" exclaimed Chizuru.

"I knew they were two, but the only thing I can remember was the vampire with orange hair," Orihime muttered.

"Orange hair? I think I heard about a vampire like that," replied Tatsuki. "He's some kind of a leader of a secret coven. He's usually ruthless."

"I know, but he just bit me and left." The two other girls exchanged worried looks before glancing at her. Orihime sighed softly as she rubbed at the bandaged wrist, the vampire Ichigo somewhat let her go after drinking a little of her blood. She wondered why but it's obviously difficult to know. "Hey, do you guys think that every vampires are considered bad?"

"Huh? That's a weird question," Chizuru frowned in confusion. "Of course they're bad, they attack people for their blood."

"But I don't know about that."

"Well, that's understandable since you have a pure heart and believe that everyone is good, no matter what," she shrugged.

"But Orihime, just be glad that you're left alive by the vampires," sighed Tatsuki. "Who knows what would have happened."

* * *

"ICHIIIGOOOO!! MY DARLING, BEAUTIFUL SON!!" Ichigo immediately kicked a middle-aged man with black hair the moment he charged towards him; he angrily scowled at the arrival of his father Isshin even though he didn't mind seeing his younger twin sisters. "Oh, why are you so mean to me, my precious Ichigo?! I thought you love me!" whined Isshin but was stomped on the head again.

"I love it that you shut the hell up for the next hundred years, you goat-faced idiot!" scowled Ichigo.

"You know Daddy can't live that long, Ichigo! Maybe for the next sixty years--"

"Shut up!" the orange-haired vampire fumed.

"Ichigo, you're going to hurt him for real," muttered a brownish-auburn haired girl with concern for the father.

"Let him, it serves him right that we have to come here, Yuzu," frowned the black-haired one.

"That's so mean, Karin."

"Die!" Ichigo kicked him in the stomach when his father came at him again.

"All right, all right, I'll stop!" Isshin smiled, though sporting a bloody nose. "But your attacks are getting good, my son! I knew I was right about making you the coven leader a few years back!"

"Shut up, Dad. I know why you're here!" scoffed Ichigo as he crossed his arms. "And I won't talk about it, and don't even try to probe into my damn mind."

"Aww, why are you so mean to Daddy?! Yuzu, Karin, talk some sense to your older brother!"

"Leave me outta this, Goat-Face," Karin flatly replied. "I don't care if Ichigo has a crush on a human."

"I don't!" Ichigo quickly retorted.

"An answer like that shows denial," shrugged Karin.

"Sh-shut up, Karin!" Ichigo stammered, glaring away.

"Ichigo, is it true?" asked Yuzu. "Did you save a human girl that night?"

"Well, I did but out of pity," he muttered. "But now her existence is bothering the hell outta me."

"So you really do have a crush on this human!" Isshin smiled as he pranced around. "My darling Ichigo, I don't mind if you're in love with a human. Just as long you're happy!"

"I'm NOT in love, you ass-tard!" Ichigo fumed furiously, striking him in the head. "I only helped the girl, and that's it! Can't you get that into your fucking head?!"

"You're swearing around us, Ichigo," Yuzu frowned in disappointment.

"Ugh, sorry," Ichigo sighed, scratching through his hair. "Dad . . . . I don't know why I'm feeling this way about this girl but it's not going away until I meet her again."

"Really? When?" his father chided.

"I'm gonna try soon tonight," he muttered before glaring at him. "Don't follow me, or I'll kill you for it."

"Oh, you could never kill me, Ichigo!"

"I will, one day." Ichigo vanished off to the city, as Karin snorted in boredom.

"I'm gonna play soccer," she muttered as she walked to the seaport.

"Wahh, Yuzu!" cried Isshin. "Ichigo and Karin don't love me! What have I done wrong?!"

"Good evening, Isshin." Urahara appeared beside the other vampire. "I take it you tried to talk to your son."

"Yeah, but he won't tell me much," Isshin sighed, suddenly looking serious. "Yuzu, go play with your sister. I'm gonna talk with Kisuke."

"Oh, okay Dad," replied Yuzu as she innocently ran off. Urahara glanced at Isshin with his fan casually concealing his facial expressions.

"This human girl, she seems to be very significant to Ichigo," he muttered. "I know that seeing her in the same place where she died was more than a coincidence. It seems almost . . . . destined. Don't you think, Isshin?"

"Yeah," muttered the other vampire. "The girl's hair was more than enough to trigger something. I wonder if that would curb my son's hatred of humans. I've never blamed their kind for Masaki's death, but I actually regret about not being there to prevent it."

"Don't beat yourself about it," Urahara replied quietly. "This time, it's your son's role to protect someone he would soon love and cherish."

". . . . I know."

* * *

Dusk had already settled, and the waxing moon was illuminating across the neighborhood as Ichigo raced over the aparment roofs. Last time, he couldn't find her and relied on hearing since he didn't get a caught of her scent. It was raining when they first met so he wasn't sure how she smelled like. As he get into the familiar surroundings, he listened for any Vizards nearby. "Perfect," he nearly smirked at the absence and sped up his pace. He soon stopped at the top of the building and stared across at a small apartment complex.

". . . . And then Tatsuki said that what would've have happened if the vampire leader haven't left me alone," he heard the human girl talking, she seemed very lively. "I don't know what I should do, Sora. I think he left me alone out of pity but I think he's not so bad." Ichigo frowned a little at that; he doesn't hear anyone else in the apartment but doesn't hear her talking on the phone either.

"Does she have an imaginary friend?" he muttered in confusion. This human girl must be crazy. Nevertheless, he must confront in the easiest and safest way possible. He gracefully leapt across the air and silently landing the spot above the girl's apartment. Without losing his footing, he bent over the edge and peeked at the window; she was sitting on her knees and talking to a picture on the table. He frowned again, he couldn't believe that he's being distracted by someone like her. Soon, the girl stopped talking and stood up to walk into another room.

"Now's my chance," he muttered under his breath. Quickly and silently, he opened the window and crawled in. The moment he's inside, his nose immediately inhaled the sweet scent of his victim and nearly groaned out in slight gratification. If he had knew that she smelled this good he would've drank more of her delicious blood. Only several seconds since he walked inside until finally Orihime walked in and saw him. She barely had time to scream or even move before the orange-haired vampire advanced on her and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't. Scream. Girl," he whispered lowly, his chocolate eyes gazed at her terrified ones. "I won't hurt you, I just . . . . want to talk to you. Can you understand that?"

". . . . Ye . . . . Yes, I understand . . . ." she muttered softly. Ichigo sighed deeply before letting go of her, taking a step back and eyeing carefully at her possible reaction. Orihime shuddered slightly at the sight of him, it was bit different from before. His eyes seemed calm yet stress about the sudden situation but it doesn't mean that he would try to strike at her. "C-can I sit down . . . .?" she mumbled.

"It's your house," he muttered as he stepped aside. "Do what you want." Orihime blinked at him in confusion and hesitated, but finally moved to the center of the living room and sat down on a floor cushion. Ichigo simply stood at a fair distance from her and noticed her stiff composure. "I said I won't hurt you, so relax."

"Ah, it's hard not to," Orihime muttered, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. Ichigo scoffed and glanced at her again; his jaws clenched at the sight of her flowing auburn hair. It irritated him but not in a negative way, but it just ate at his brain for his memories. "A-ah, what do you want to talk to me about, Mr. Vampire Leader?"

". . . . My name's Ichigo Kurosaki," he corrected. "And . . . . your name means 'Princess', right?"

"Uh, yeah, it's Orihime," said Orihime. "Orihime Inoue." Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement and scratched at his head.

"Sorry, I'm not so good with names," he muttered. "Anyway . . . . I came here to . . . . um, it's hard to say." He glanced away as his frowned deepened. "I, uh, I'm . . . . sorry . . . . for scaring and hurting you . . . . Orihime Inoue."

"Wh-what did you say?" Orihime questioned in surprise.

* * *

It felt like a while to get this out. The next scene will be very interesting, and reviews are like pudding to me!

Read, reviews, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. Chapter 3

I gotta stop uploading so late at night.

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3**

"Don't let me repeat myself, I won't say it again," Ichigo frowned, his eyes glancing away from surprised Orihime. "I only said that so I can get it off my chest, I couldn't help feeling guilty about it."

"R-really?" Orihime stammered in surprise and blinked at the sudden apology. She had heard that the vampire leader was emotionless and cruel, she even saw it in her own eyes. But it was very different right now, Ichigo seemed somewhat sincere. "W-well, that's . . . . that's very great!" she smiled cheerfully. "I accept your apology, Ichigo!"

"Wait, what?!" Ichigo was taken aback, wasn't she just afraid of him a minute ago? "You just accepted it just like that?"

"Of course, since you really meant it then I must accept it!" smiled Orihime as she stood up and went up to him to grasp at his hands. Ichigo was so surpised that he couldn't flinch away, yet the soft touch of her skin felt very soothing. So did you really mean that you're sorry about hurting me, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah I did," muttered Ichigo, he felt his face heating up from the friendly physical contact.

"So, are you hungry, Ichigo?"

"Not really . . . ."

"Oh, because you only drink blood?" Orihime asked obliviously.

"No, I can eat regular food, too," replied Ichigo.

"Well, that's good! I bet you can eat some of my dishes!" the auburn-haired girl smiled and let go of his hands. "Now I can talk to Sora about how good you really are."

"Uh, who's Sora?" Ichigo asked, almost out of curiosity and he mentally cursed himself for that.

"Oh, that's him over there," she smiled as she glanced at the picture. Ichigo glanced at it, also; it was a young man in his mid-twenties. He had black hair and was wearing a suit. "He's my older brother, I talked to him a lot." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Orihime noticed that. "He died when I was twelve," she muttered quietly. "Caused by a car accident."

The orange-haired vampire sensed the saddened tone in her voice, he couldn't help but feel a bit of empathy for her. "What have you been doing . . . . since the incident?" he muttered.

"Oh, uh I've been living on my own for the past four years," Orihime smiled sheepishly. "Even though I have relatives to support me, I couldn't let them burden me."

". . . . You're sixteen?" he questioned.

"Yeah, how old are you, Ichigo?" she asked.

"I'm nineteen."

"Wow, you're older than me!" Ichigo frowned in slight annoyance, what kind of girl is she? "But you seems a bit too young to be a leader, Ichigo."

"I know, I became one when I was fifteen," he sighed but his body reacted defensively at her statements. "My Dad gave the role so I'm stuck with it." Why was he having a normal conversation with this girl like she's his friend? She already assumed that they're friends but why so easily and quickly, he doesn't understand. He doesn't even like humans in the first place. "Listen, I must leave now . . . . Orihime," he muttered, as he moved for the opened window.

"Huh? Why, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Um . . . . I have . . . . vampire stuff to do," he lied.

"Oh okay, then," Orihime replied, almost disheartedly. Ichigo flinched slightly at her tone but proceeded to climb out. "But next time, Ichigo . . . ."

"Huh?"

"Can't you visit me again?" she smiled. "The whole time we talked, my wrist wasn't in pain. I'm glad we're getting along." Ichigo glanced at her and his jaws clenched a little, her warm smile kept reminding him of her. Why her? Subconciously, he nodded a little and jumped out of the window. Orihime rushed to the window but it was too late, he was already gone. In violent speed, Ichigo dashed over the buildings. He couldn't shake the thought of her once again, she was so much similar to her.

"Damn it," he gritted before finally stopping. He thought talking and apologizing to her would be enough but now he somehow made a promise to her to visit again. Again? That's insane! He hated humans, and yet he was getting coaxed by a mere teenage girl. Even if he did promise her, it would be difficult to get around the Vizards . . . .

"Hey there, Ichigo." Ichigo flinched at the familiar voice before dashing to the side, immediately dodging a slash of a sword made of silver. He growled in frustration as his eyes went golden, how could he have not noticed his presence? "My my, I can't believe you made contact with one of your victims," his enemy grinned. "How unlikely of you, Ichigo."

"Fuck off, Shinji," he growled lowly, his fangs lengthened dangerously. "I don't know what're you talking about."

"You don't? I'm a Vizard, I knew what you did back there," Shinji shrugged. "I know you didn't use hypnosis on her, you're too proud for that. But it seems that you and her are becoming fast friends."

"You're fucking wrong. I hate humans, and I definitely hate you Vizards. Or should I say--" Ichigo quickly dodged from Shinji's advances, the Vizard's expression turned sharply and glared at him. His brownish-hazel eyes practically glowed with anger and charged at him once again.

"I'm not like you, Ichigo," he muttered lowly, slashing towards his arm.

"You never were, Shinji," smirked Ichigo as he nimbly avoided the attack. "I'm the real deal, unlike you."

"Oh, really?" It was barely a fraction of a second but it was enough to make eye contacts and Ichigo felt his entire body frozen all of a sudden. "Looks like you're wrong, Ichigo," muttered Shinji. "I don't know why you met Orihime Inoue tonight, but I doubt you want to be 'friendly' with her."

"I don't want to be friends with her at all!" growled Ichigo.

"Whatever you say," Shinji as he aimed his blade at his chest. Ichigo's breathing hitched, his body was still frozen from his enemy's powers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sandal flew at Shinji and hit him in the head. "Ouch!" he yelled out in pain. His concentration broke and Ichigo was freed from his hold. "Damn it, Hiyori! Why did you do that for?!"

"You didn't tell me that you're fighting with the vampire leader, you dumbass!" Hiyori fumed as she appeared beside him. "I should kick your ass for that!"

"Shut up, you little monkey!" yelled the other Vizard. "I was about to defeat him when you interrupted! It's your damn fault!"

"How is it my fault, Baldy?!" Suddenly they heard a sharp gust of wind and glanced at Ichigo, or rather what's there as the vampire leader had alreadly fled.

"See what you did?! You let him get away!" seethed Shinji as he glared at her.

"I didn't do anything, you let him get away!" scoffed Hiyori.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

* * *

"Damn it, it's worse now!" scowled Ichigo as he kicked his father to the wall for no apparent reason. "Now she wants to be friends with me, out of all people! Why does she think I'm nice?!"

"Maybe she thinks she sees something in you, Ichigo," Uryuu simply replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Bullshit!" Ichigo frowned. "I thought she'd still be afraid of me but now she wants to be friends!"

"Then become friends with her, Ichigo."

"Hell no!" he scowled, stomping out his father to release his pent-up energy. "Not only do I have to deal with her, but those fucking Vizards as well! I wish that things would go my way for once!"

"My darling Ichigo . . . .! Why do you hate me so much?" whined Isshin, comically crippled on the floor.

"Tch, I'm gonna hide in my room until you leave, I hate it when you come here," he scoffed and turned to walk away.

"But I come here to see how you're doing, Ichigo," said Isshin. "Every time, it's the same but this time I think you're changing for the better."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Ichigo.

"I'm right about this, Ichigo," his father replied, his sudden serious tone stopped Ichigo in his track. "Maybe if you become friends with this girl, your hatred against human might ease away."

". . . . It wouldn't fucking bring her back," the orange-haired vampire muttered before vanishing to his room. Closing the door, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the wall next to him; it was covered with pages from his books. It was odd to anyone else as of why he had done that but he would rip out a page he liked and taped it on the wall. He glanced at one page that have a poem and sighed softly.

_Endlessly adorned_

_Knowing it will be cut off,_

_Endlessly polished,_

_knowing it will be cut off,_

_They are terrifying, terrifying_

_In their fall._

_The hair flutters to the ground_

_A lifeless husk._

_Hair and fingernails_

_Are beautiful ornaments._

_So why do they seem so baleful_

_When removed?_

_The answer is simple._

_They are_

_Previews of what is to come, of death._

Ichigo stared at the poem for a while before glancing away, the words seemed hurtful to him and yet couldn't make himself to tear the paper up. It felt somewhat important to him, like it was telling him something. His eyes moved to a ripped page of a novel he had read one time, it was a dialogue between the anti-hero and the woman who thinks she can save him from his turmoils. He stared hard at the answer he had given her when she persisted that she could change him.

_"No, nothing can change my world."_

"Same goes for me . . . ." he muttered quietly before staring at the ceiling. This human girl was etching into his mind, but he wasn't sure if it's really for the worse. It would annoy the hell out of him, though. And it won't go away until he meets her again, and it won't be easy.

* * *

"It's true! I heard that Ichi's being friends with some human several days ago!"

"That's a fucking lie! He's not the type to act so fucking soft in the first place! He wouldn't be friends with some food!"

"But it's not just any human, I heard it's a girl!"

"A girl? Well . . . . that's interesting, maybe she's more than _just food_."

"Don't laugh. Maybe it's better that Ichi's changing for the better. I've rarely seen him smile when I was with him."

"You should've let me kick his ass for dumping you."

"I wasn't mad about it. We just weren't right for each other. And anyway, you could never kick his ass because he always kick yours."

"Tch, shut the fuck up, brat." A thick white curtain was pulled back and the full moon instantly illuminated the room. Two sets of eyes, bright ice-blue and citrine, glowed from the moonlight. "You think we should drop by for a visit and see if it's true, Nel?" smirked the man with the blue eyes, glancing back at the young woman with the yellow eyes.

"I don't know, I think Ichi would be mad if we mess with him about that, Grimmjow," pouted the girl.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I even wanna see the girl for myself."

"No you don't," she frowned. "But it would be nice to see him again. We should ask the leader if we could go and visit him tomorrow night."

"Tch, I bet he already knows about it."

* * *

Over a week had passed and Ichigo became frustrated from his constant headaches. He would often wake up from his dreams whenever he saw the flowing auburn hair and the warm smile. His friends had noticed that, as he would chase after Urahara when he asked about Orihime. "Leave me the fuck alone, you crazy bastard!" he yelled angrily.

"But I was just saying that if you meet her again, then the headache would go away," shrugged Urahara, quickly dodging a kick by leaping over a large rock. "You're making it worse for yourself, Mr. Kurosaki. You can't avoid this forever. And I'm only doing this because your father told me to."

"I said, shut up!" Ichigo fumed.

"Listen to him, Kisuke's obviously right about this," said Rukia. Ichigo simply frowned at her before continuing chasing after the blonde vampire. "Damn it, just listen to him," she scoffed, and ice immediately formed around the orange-haired vampire's legs.

"What the-- Rukia!" Ichigo scowled. "Let me go right now!"

"Come on, Ichigo! You need to cool down," smiled Urahara. "Get it? Cool down? Because you're stuck in ice--"

"I'll kill you one day, Urahara. I swear," growled Ichigo.

"You can do that later but for now, you're gonna go and see Miss Orihime." He walked up to Ichigo and with a soft tap of his closed fan, the ice immediately shattered. "It won't go away until you meet her again."

"I doubt the headaches would go away," scoffed Ichigo.

"I'm not talking about the headaches, Mr. Kurosaki," Urahara muttered seriously. Ichigo gazed begrudgingly at him and stepped away from him. His friends were so calm about this situation while he suffered, maybe they were right about it.

"Fine," he muttered quietly. "I'll meet her, and bring her here."

"Huh? What?" questioned Rukia. But Ichigo already vanished, as Urahara opened his fan and sighed.

"He's often unpredictable, don't you think, Miss Kuchiki?" he mused.

"Not so much, but I sometimes wonder about his actons," replied Rukia.

"Me too, but that's the fun of it." Meanwhile, Ichigo dashed fiercely towards his destination. He hadn't come across Shinji since the last time, but it didn't mean he would let his guards down. A slight whiff in the air and he found her scent, he finally reached her apartment and noticed that her window was opened. Was she expecting him to come by the entire week?

"Shit," he groaned under her breath. He climbed in, startling Orihime when she walked into the living. Without hesitation, Ichigo advanced on her and muffled her from screaming. "Calm down, it's me," he muttered lowly. "I'm not gonna harm you."

"Ich . . . . Ichigo?" Orihime muffled softly. Ichigo immediately removed his hand and stepped away from her, for some reason his constant headaches were gradually dwindling at the sight of her. "I was waiting for you to come for so long, Ichigo!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo as he glanced away.

"Good thing you came, I was about to call my friend Tatsuki just now," she chided. "She didn't believe me when I told her about you."

"What? You told your friend?" Ichigo questioned, glancing back at her.

"Uh, yes but--"

"Don't," he frowned. "Never tell your friend that I have met you. Got it?"

"Oh, okay then," Orihime muttered. Ichigo noticed her disheartened expression and sighed in discomfort as he scratched the back of his head.

"Instead of talking here . . . . how about that I take you to my place?" he muttered.

"Huh? Really?" questioned Orihime. "You sure your friends are okay with this?"

"Somewhat," Ichigo replied plainly. "We must be quick about it once we leave here." Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around her waist and instinctively let out a soft growl when he felt her body stiffened. ". . . . It's best that you closed your eyes when we go," he muttered.

"Wh-why?"

"Trust me on this," he muttered. Orihime blinked at his words but complied, screwing her eyes shut. Barely a second after she had done that, she felt the wind whipping and howling harshly against her face. She wanted to sneak a peak but was too amazed that she was in the air, and with a vampire no doubt. ". . . . We'll be there in a few seconds," he said calmly. "You can open your eyes now." With slight hesitation, Orihime opened her eyes. All she saw was the glistening black water of the sea just before she was rushed into the industrial building.

"I'm back," Ichigo replied, letting go of the auburn-haired girl. Internally, he was really glad that his family were long gone or else he would have kill his annoying father.

"Wow, that was quick," Renji replied, appearing suddenly in front of them. Orihime flinched sharply at his presence and took a step back. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the red-head reassured.

"Ah, okay . . . ." muttered Orihime, though her body was still shivering.

"Don't worry, the Monkey won't do anything to you," Ichigo scoffed softly.

"Quit insulting me, Berry," smirked Renji.

"Shut up," frowned Ichigo. "Orihime, this is one of my friends Renji. And he sucks as a vampire."

"I do not!"

"Oh, is she finally here?" asked Rukia as she and two other vampires appeared.

"So she's the one that haunts Ichigo's dreams," Uryuu bluntly replied.

". . . ." Chad merely stayed silent as Ichigo scowled in annoyance.

"Guys, this is Orihime, and that's it," he frowned. "Now go away and leave me alone." He grabbed Orihime once again and quickly jumped upwards to the third story. He then opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, closing the door after them. "Damn, they're so annoying sometimes," he grumbled.

"Uh, Ichigo?" muttered Orihime.

"What?"

"Um, we're in your bedroom, right?" she asked, and Ichigo frowned at her in confusion.

"And?" he questioned.

"Well, what are we gonna do here?"

"We're gonna talk, what else is there?" he muttered as he sat down on his bed, noticing her anxiety.

_Downstairs . . . ._

"Oh wow, Ichigo's so dense!" Renji smirked, hearing the girl's opened mind.

"Don't listen to her mind, that's invasion of privacy!" frowned Rukia.

"Then what's the point of telepathy?"

Back upstairs, Orihime nervously glanced around Ichigo's room. It was very bland and cold, with nothing around but a pile of books on one side and a pile of clothes on the other and Ichigo's bed was across from her. Behind him were a collage of ripped pages taped on the wall. "So, what do you do . . . . Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he muttered.

"Um, what do you like to do besides doing vampire stuffs?"

". . . . . I read. See that pile over there?" sighed Ichigo, gesturing lazily at his books. Orihime moved towards the pile and crouched down to browse through the books.

"You like to read classical literatures and Shakespeare?" she questioned in surprise.

"I guess . . . ." muttered Ichigo.

"But why did you rip out the pages?"

"I like some of the pages," Ichigo shrugged. Orihime glanced at him before going back to the books. She moved a book of English literatures when a small charm dropped by her feet. She picked it up and stared at it, it had a kanji that said 'protect'.

"What is this?" she asked as she stood up. Ichigo glanced at her and his eyes immediately went bright gold in shock. In a blink of an eye, he moved towards her and grabbed at her wrist. The sudden action stunned Orihime that she couldn't shriek out.

"Don't touch this," he growled lowly, taking the charm from her hand. "It's very important to me."

"S . . . . sorry, I didn't know," she muttered shakily. Ichigo's eyes reverted back to normal and glanced away, he let go of her wrist and went back to his bed.

"Sorry, I . . . . overreacted," he muttered regrettably, sitting down. "Just sit down."

"Okay . . . ." mumbled Orihime as she sat down on her knees on the floor.

"Don't sit on the floor, it's dirty," frowned Ichigo.

"Oh, sorry!" Orihime stammered nervously.

"Get up already!"

"Sorry!" she stammered, standing up.

"And quit apologizing, it's annoying," Ichigo frowned.

"Ah, so--"

"Just sit next to me," the orange-haired vampire scoffed. Hesitantly, she moved towards him and sat at a comfortable distance from him. Her warm, sweet scent was very alluring to him, he internally urged himself not to get at her blood. He could hear her heart beating fast from the anxiety, as if it was mocking him. His fangs threatened to seep through his lips when he suddenly heard faint noises from the distance. "What the fuck?"

"Huh? Ichigo--"

"Shh," Ichigo hushed as he listened for the source of the noises.

". . . . Please don't start trouble, Grimmjow."

"I won't make any promise, Nel. Now leave me alone."

"Fuck, why are they coming?" growled Ichigo as he stood up.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"Stay here, and don't leave," he muttered lowly as he left the room.

* * *

Seriously, I really gotta stop uploading late at night. One of the reviewers said my grammar was messed up in the last chapter. Anyway, the poem's from vol. 29 and the quote's from vol. 19 if you wanna find out.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Chapter 4

Just found out that FMA: Brotherhood is coming soon on Adult Swim. Yays! It's been years since I saw the last series!

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, are Grimmjow and Nel really coming?" asked Renji, as Ichigo simply leapt down. "I think I heard them."

"Yeah, those siblings are really becoming invasive lately," stated Uryuu. "It hadn't been long since they last visited."

"It's nothing but a bad fucking timing," scoffed Ichigo. "I hate being bothered by that bastard Grimmjow, he always wants to fight."

"Well, maybe they wanna know about the human girl . . . ." muttered Chad.

"You're serious about it, Chad?" questioned Ichigo. "How would they know?"

"It's possible, your Dad has a tendency to yell out news," Rukia replied. "With hearing like ours, some vampires might have heard about it."

"Shit, I can't fucking believe this," grumbled the orange-haired vampire.

"ICHIGO!!" a childish shrill voice echoed into the building. Suddenly, a blur of green rushed towards Ichigo and knocked him down, tumbling across the floor. "Oh, Ichigo! I missed you, missed you, missed you, missed you so much!"

"Wahh, Nel . . . .!" Ichigo groaned as his head was spinning.

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you again?"

"No, but you're still too rough on your greetings," he groaned as he sat up and glanced at her. The female vampire had flowing sea-green hair and greyish-yellow eyes with a rasberry-colored marking across her nose as well as a busty, curvy body. "What're you doing here, Nel? I thought Aizen took away your privilege to visit me."

"No, you're thinking about Grimmjow," Nel simply replied.

"Grimmjow? Oh wait, this is bad!" Ichigo realized. "Nel, this is bad timing! You guys can't be here because--"

"Because what?" Grimmjow casually walked in with his hands in his pockets. His baby-blue hair appeared darker in the shadows and his sky-blue eyes illuminated mockingly at the disgruntled group. In constrast to Nel, his sharp markings were of bright turquiose and were underneath his eyes. "Does it have to do with that human girl you're being friends with, Kurosaki?" he sneered.

"I don't even know what the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow," growled Ichigo as his eyes narrowed and glowed golden.

"Seems that you do," grinned Grimmjow, inhaling sharply. "I can smell her precious scent on you." Ichigo flinched a little at that, he had forgotten that he took Orihime into his arms to come here.

"Hey, me too!" Nel chided. "I just realized it. Ichi, do you really have a human here?"

"It shouldn't be your business, Grimmjow," frowned Rukia. "Who cares if he's got a human?"

"But I'm just interested about what I've been hearing lately," smirked Grimmjow. "Maybe having this human girl around gonna make a vampire leader like you soft, don't you think, Kurosaki?"

"Shut the hell up, Grimmjow," Ichigo growled lowly as he stood up. "Unless you wanna get your ass kicked, I suggest that you leave my territory now."

"Are you challenging me?" Grimmjow sneered as his eyes glowed to ice-blue. "You fucking know I won't back down on a challenge."

"Uh, Ichigo?" All of the vampires looked up and noticed Orihime looking over the railing. The blue-haired vampire glanced at Ichigo, who noticed it, and his grin widened as his fangs lengthened.

"So that's her . . . ." he smirked.

"Don't, Grimmjow," warned Nel, her eyes illuminated to citrine as she glared at him. But Grimmjow simply grinned before suddenly dashed off. In a split-second, his arms and legs were suddenly encased in thick ice, courtesy of Rukia.

"Fuck! Let me go!" he snarled, glaring at the small vampire.

"You idiot! I thought I told you to stay put!" scowled Ichigo as he glared at Orihime, who was startled from his outburst.

"U-uh, I'm sorry but--" she stuttered but the orange-haired vampire appeared beside her and dragged her back into his room.

"You have no idea what you've got yourself into, girl!" he scoffed angrily. "Now that vampire wants to get you!"

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Orihime.

"You stupid human, that's not good enough!" Ichigo seethed. "You should've just listened to me, and none of this would've happened right now!"

"I'm sorry . . . . Ichigo," she whimpered.

"Tch, is that all you can say now?" scoffed Ichigo as he glared away. "It's nothing but apologies from you, it's getting annoying. I don't think--" He suddenly soft whimpering coming from the girl and glanced back at her, she was crying. His heart immediately tugged in guilt at the sight, why does he felt that way? He had never considered the feelings of humans before so why now? Was it because of how she looked like her? Remorsefully, he patted her softly on the head. ". . . . Didn't mean to yell at you," he muttered quietly.

Orihime glanced up with teary eyes, he glanced away from her again as his eyes went back to normal. She sniffed softly as she wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry . . . ." she whimpered.

"It's okay," he muttered. "I'm just a little ill-tempered, that's all. Please stop crying . . . . Orihime."

"Okay . . . ."

"Ichigo." Ichigo glanced to his side and noticed Nel standing by the doorway. "You're such a cruel person, you didn't tell me she was in your bedroom," she smiled a little with a joking tone. "And you made her cry, too. I should kick your butt for doing that, Ichi."

"I didn't mean to, Nel," muttered Ichigo.

"I know," she shrugged. "Anyway, you need to deal with my tool of my brother. Your friends are gonna kill him."

"Fine," sighed Ichigo as he vanished off instantly. Nel glanced at Orihime and sincerely smiled at her.

"Guess the rumors are true, then!" she chided.

"Huh? What?" sniffed Orihime.

"That Ichi's being friends with a human girl, I just had to see it for myself!" she smiled as she walked up to her. "Ichi never had done this before, wonder what's so interesting about you?"

"Uh . . . . I don't really know," muttered Orihime. "But who are you?"

"Oh, silly me," smiled Nel. "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but people just call me Nel. And I'm a member of the Las Noches coven."

"Las Noches?"

"Oh yeah, most human don't know the names of vampire covens," the green-haired vampire replied. "It's no surprise if you didn't know. It's usually better that way. Oh, I totally forgot to ask your name! How rude of me!"

"Oh, it's Orihime Inoue," replied Orihime.

"Wow, what a cute name!"

"Th-thank you, Nel!" Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and a fierce feline-like roar. "What was that?!"

"Damn, guess Grimmjow must've changed into his other form," muttered Nel. "I think you should stay put for now."

"Oh, okay," nodded Orihime, and Nel vanished off. Back on ground floor, Ichigo hissed angrily as his bright gold eyes glared at the sleek black panther, who growled in bloodlust. Grimmjow had broken through the ice by transforming into a jungle cat and angrily launched at Rukia. Luckily, Chad jumped in and gave Grimmjow a strong right hook. The panther tumbled to the wall and let out an angry roar, glaring at the group then at Ichigo.

"Seems that you hadn't healed up from the last time, huh, Grimmjow?" growled Ichigo, as his fangs lengthened. Grimmjow merely snarled at him as he got to his feet and charged at the orange-haired vampire, who dodged the attack. Ichigo snarled back as he vanished and reappeared behind him, kicking him harshly in his side. Grimmjow growled in pain as he stumbled backwards. "You shouldn't have come here for a fight when you know you can't win," smirked Ichigo.

Letting out a frustrated roar, Grimmjow charged at him. Ichigo anticipated the attack and was about to dodge when the black jungle cat suddenly disappeared. "What the--"

"You fell for it!" Grimmjow, in his normal form, sneered as he suddenly appear behind him and his clawed fingers slashed at him. Ichigo jumped back and snarled, gripping at his bloody left arm. "You're getting soft yourself, Ichigo," grinned the blue-haired vampire, rubbing at his right side. "Usually, you could break three or four of my ribs with that fucking kick of yours. But it feels like it will only leave a bruise. Does it have to do with that delicious human girl you're keeping?"

"That's none of your business, Grimmjow!" growled Ichigo.

"Ah, I thought as much," he sneered. "I wouldn't mind having that pretty piece of meat myself if I were you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snarled as he charged at him before instantly disappearing. Anticipating the attack, Grimmjow swung around and harshly kicked at Ichigo as soon as he reappeared. "Ah! Fuck!" Ichigo yelled in pain, tumbling twice on the floor before quickly getting to his feet and glared hard at the smirking vampire. His friends, however, were standing on the sideline as they gazed at the violent fight.

". . . . Ichigo seems distracted," muttered Chad.

"I know, I can tell by the way he moves," Renji muttered. "Looks like Grimmjow's just fucking with him."

"Might have to do with that girl Orihime," said Uryuu. "Then again, his hot temper often gets him into trouble."

"You guys are not helping!" scowled Ichigo before dodging another kick from Grimmjow.

"They are, they're helping me," sneered the blue-haired vampire as he chased after him. "I think I should take you down right now and take the girl as my little snack."

"Don't you dare!" snarled Ichigo, swiftly dodging another kick from Grimmjow and advanced on him. His clawed fingers slashed across his chest, deep enough to spew out the dark red blood.

"You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" growled Grimmjow as he touched his bloody shirt before charging at him.

"Idiot, you stop this right now," frowned Nel as she suddenly appeared in front of him, her citrine eyes made contact his ice-blue ones and he instantly froze. "Sit," she commanded, and Grimmjow's body immediately slumped to his knees.

"Damn it, Nel. Let go of me," growled Grimmjow. But Nel merely glared at him as she walked up to him and promptly smacked him in the face several time. "Ow! Ow, Nel! Stop it, you crazy bitch!"

"Shut up," Nel muttered, kicking him between the knees. Breaking out of her hypnosis, Grimmjow yelled out in pain as he rolled on the floor and clutched at his crotch.

"Ah, you bitch!" he groaned. "What if you have broken it? I can't use it anymore!"

"Good, no one wanna have your retarded babies," sighed the green-haired vampire as her eyes reverted back to their normal color. "You're okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I kinda appreciated taming your brother," muttered Ichigo as his eyes did the same.

"You broke my dick, Miss Underbite!" groaned Grimmjow. "I should kill you for this."

"You'll be fine," sighed Nel before glancing at Ichigo. "Ichigo, maybe you should try this again. Get Miss Orihime here so we can be introduced properly."

"What?" questioned Ichigo.

"Don't worry, Mister Kitty here won't do anything," she smiled.

"Shut the fuck up," gritted Grimmjow, still clutching at his crotch from the pain. Ichigo sighed at her trusted words and vanished. Two seconds later, he came back with Orihime, who suddenly realized his injury.

"Ichigo, you're hurt!" she exclamied.

"I'm okay, I had worse," muttered Ichigo. "Orihime, I know you already met Nel . . . ."

"Yeah," muttered Orihime.

"And that lump of shit on the floor is her older brother, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Jaegerjaques?"

"Yeah, we're half-siblings," replied Nel. "Same mother, different fathers."

"Quit sounding so proud of it," growled Grimmjow, his eyes returning back to normal. "You're just jealous that I have that rare shape-shifting powers my old man gave me."

"Why should I?" Nel pouted childishly. "I'm glad I'm not some big ol' smelly beast."

"Ignore them, they're always like that," Ichigo sighed as he turned to his friends. "You already met the Pineapple Monkey, Renji Abarai."

"Watch it, Ichigo," frowned Renji.

"The midget right there is Rukia Kuchiki . . . ."

"Hi there!" smiled Rukia.

"The big guy is Yasutora Sado, but we call him Chad . . . ."

"Hey . . . ." muttered Chad as he nodded in greeting.

"And Four-Eyes is Uryuu Ishida," said Ichigo.

"Please to meet you," Uryuu replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Uh, are you guys from the Las Noches coven?" asked Orihime.

"Uh-uhn, Nel and Grimmjow are from there," replied Rukia. "There are many other covens, some of them have strong ties to each other. Whether for alliance or friendship."

"In a way, Nel has ties to our own," Renji said. "Mostly because she used to be a member of our own coven and she used to date Ichigo--"

"Renji!" hissed Rukia, glaring at him.

"What?"

"It's okay," sighed Ichigo. "We have no ill feelings about it and we're still friends."

"Then how come that one time when your father asked about her, you broke his arm in three different places?" questioned Uryuu.

"That's different, his questions were too embarrassing," Ichigo scoffed softly.

"You and Nel used to date?" Orihime asked.

"That was a couple of years ago," shrugged Nel. "In the end, it wasn't meant to be. He just likes me as a friend."

"But before, it was like friends with bene-- Ouch!" Renji yelled out in pain when Urahara elbow'd him in the stomach, when did he appeared nobody knows.

"Well, well, Mr. Kurosaki," smiled Urahara as he stepped froward. "Seems that you forgot to introduce her to me." He glanced at Orihime and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kisuke Urahara, the only vampire here that isn't under twenty-five."

"Oh, hello," muttered Orihime.

"Ichigo, I see that this human girl seems interesting to you but I think we should speak to our alliance, the Sereitei, about this manner," he muttered behind his fan, his tone was so low only he and Ichigo can hear. Ichigo scowled silently at the suggestion, it was bad enough that his friends and family as well as his rival already knew. Now he had to bring the coven that he was once belonged to into this. "I'm sure that most of them would understand, especially the leader."

"Tch, I doubt it," Ichigo replied out loud, slightly startling Orihime to his attention.

"You don't get it, Ichigo," muttered Urahara. "Even though you have been a vampire coven leader for over four years, you're still a novice due to your young age. Just consider it."

". . . . Fine," sighed Ichigo. "I'll think about it."

"Wh . . . . what are you guys talking about?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing, Miss Orihime! Just vampire talk," chided the blonde vampire. "I know that this is sudden but for your own safety, I think you should go home."

"Oh, am I troubling you?"

"No, not us," said Rukia, pointing at Grimmjow. "But he would try something if we don't get him out."

"Oh, you are so right about that," smirked Grimmjow, he had finally recovered from his agony as he stood up.

"Can it Grimmjow, we're leaving," sighed Nel. "Aizen won't like it if he finds out about you breaking his rules." Grimmjow quickly scowled at her but scoffed in agreement. "I hope we can meet again soon, Ichi. Sorry that our visit didn't last so long."

"It's all right, Nel, I'd like to enjoy your company next time," Ichigo sighed. Nel nodded in agreement as she and Grimmjow turned to leave.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled lowly, glaring back at the orange-haired vampire.

"I'd to see you try," growled Ichigo. As soon as they left, Ichigo glanced at his left arm. It had already healed but his skin was caked with dry blood. "Chad, can you make sure that bastard won't try to follow after me when I leave?"

"Sure thing, Ichigo," muttered Chad as he instantly disappeared.

"Urahara, can you put Orihime to sleep? It's kinda late."

"Huh? What do you mean, Ichigo?" chided Orihime. "I'm still perky from all the excitement--"

"I know, that's the problem right now," he sighed. "Listen, Orihime . . . . I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Oh, that's okay, Ichigo," Orihime smiled sheepishly. "I should've stay inside your room like you told me to."

"All right," replied Ichigo. "Urahara."

"Okay," said Urahara as he stood in front of the auburn-haired girl. He stared at her eyes as his own turned to bright jade. Almost instantly, Orihime gasped before she blacked out, Ichigo grabbed her body before it fell.

"Thanks, Urahara," he sighed.

"You own me," shrugged Urahara as he smiled. "This time, I want ten pounds of candy."

"You'll rot your fangs out from eating so much candy," frowned Ichigo.

* * *

Without any confrontation from the Vizards nor Grimmjow, Ichigo managed to get Orihime home, he had alreadly washed the blood off his arm before coming here. Since he had only been in the living room, he wandered around the small apartment before he finally found her bedroom. Though the room was dark, his eyes easily glanced at the feminine decorum as he walked up to the plush bed and gingerly laid her down. The sight of her sleeping appeared vulnerable to him.

"Hmm . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he gazed at her, her scent was truly alluring to him. Orihime was obviously defenseless in her deep sleep, and it was very advantageous for a vampire like him. He leaned closer to her and exhaled when he heard her blood pulsing through her vein in her neck. He hadn't fed yet and the fight from earlier had made him even more hungry. Instinctively, his fangs lengthened as his eyes turned golden and moved closer to her neck.

"Uh . . . ." Orihime mumbled sleepily, slightly startling Ichigo. "Hmm . . . . Ichigo," she mumbled as she turned her body. The orange-haired vampire shook out of his vampiric instinct and stared at her, her innocent face was enough not to give in.

"Shit . . . ." he sighed before he noticed her now unbandaged wrist, the bitemarks were light brown against her precious ivory skin. "Man, am I really changing?" he muttered under his breath. Her auburn hair was already the part of the reason but now he felt like it was something else. Without thinking, his hand moved at her face and brushed her silky hair away. Orihime slightly shook her head but continued sleeping, Ichigo sighed as he tentatively touched her warm cheek.

"Get ahold of yourself, Ichigo," he muttered to himself, moving his hand away. "It's just only a human." He moved away from her and walked out of the room. He went back into the living room and proceeded to climb out of the window. "Hmm, guess I'll see you later, Orihi--" His eyes caught a flash of silver and instantly grabbed a sharp blade.

"A second time, Ichigo? I'm amazed," Shinji grinned mockingly as Ichigo vividly glared at him with his gold eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like her for real."

"It's not of your fucking business, Shinji," growled Ichigo, wincing as the silver began to burn his skin.

"As a Vizard, it is," Shinji replied smugly. "Maybe it's your new strategy to lure Miss Orihime for your own personal gain."

"Shut up!" Ichigo seethed as he let go of the sword and jumped away. The sharp blade had slashed at his palm and he hissed in pain, his blood splattered into the air.

"That's not good, Ichigo," sighed the blonde Vizard. "Now that cut on your hand won't heal for the time being. That means the other Vizards will track you down from the scent of blood, regardless of the fact that you try to leave."

"Damn it," growled Ichigo. If he tries to flee, the other Vizards will go after him no matter how fast he'd go. "Why're you so interested about what I do with Orihime? She chose to be around me."

"I find that very hard to believe, _vampire_," muttered Shinji, just as six other Vizards suddenly appeared. "I doubt that she really wants you around her, and I'll make sure of that." Ichigo flinched in slight fear and suddenly vanished.

"Damn it, you're letting him get away, Shinji!" frowned Hiyori as she immediately chased after him.

"I'm not," Shinji argued as he and the others followed suit. Sensing their close range, Ichigo growled under his breath. Shinji wasn't kidding about being chased. He has to get rid of his scent one way or the other. Out of desperation, an idea struck him. The river, where everything had started; he gritted his teeth at the idea but he has no choice. Automatically changing his direction, he headed for the site.

"I hope this works," he muttered as he leapt towards the river and dived into the deep water. As the rushing current carried him away, the Vizards were too late as they finally arrived by the river.

"He did a smart move," stated a girl with black, braided pigtails and a sailor fuku uniform. "Now we can't go after him."

"Huh? What do you mean, Lisa?" asked another girl with lime-green hair and a white tokusatsu suit.

"The water'll wash away his scent, meaning that we won't find him now," frowned the silver-haired guy with a piercing on his left eyebrow. "Damn it, and we were so close too."

"What about that human? Does she know anything about Ichigo?"

"Maybe, but we could wait until tomorrow to find out," sighed Shinji.

"Well this was a waste of fucking time," scoffed Hiyori.

* * *

Uhh . . . . wanna find out about what happened to Ichigo? Just wait. I know you guys would like to have a GrimmNel relationship but for me, I'd rather have them as siblings.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, I don't know when should I put up the lemon part, probably in a couple of chapters.

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo gasped for air as he dragged himself out of the river and rolled onto the grassy ground. He wasn't sure how far away he had went but it was enough to get away from the Vizards. He stared at the palm of his hand and grimaced, the bleeding stopped but the wound was still fresh from the silver blade. "Shit . . . ." he scoffed as he then stared at the night sky. It's too soon to try to go back to town to feed on blood, but he was starving. He stood up and stared at the distance towards the town, deciding to go back to his hideout.

When his friends saw him returning, they all frowned by the sight and smell of him. "Wow, what the hell happened?" questioned Renji.

"The Vizards, they tried to ambush me," scoffed Ichigo, holding up his injured hand. "To make matters worse, I'm fucking hungry as hell. And I can't go back to town with them roaming around."

"Well, you should've ate before you went to get Orihime," Rukia promptly replied.

"Shut up," Ichigo scoffed.

"Should have guessed about that," sighed Urahara. "Well, there's one thing you can do."

"And what's that?"

"You can . . . . drink my blood," Urahara said with faux shyness as he showed off his bare shoulder. In under a half second, Ichigo furiously stomped down on the blonde vampire and stormed off.

"I'm going back outside, I don't fucking care anymore," he scowled.

* * *

"Good Morning, Orihime! How are you doing?!" Orihime turned around and saw Shinji waving at her.

"Oh, hello Shinji," smiled Orihime.

"Wow, you seemed to be happy," he said as he caught up to her. "Why's that?"

"Uh, well a friend came to visit me last night," Orihime replied. "He tried hard to be nice to me but I heard his friends saying that he has a bit of a hot temper."

"Really? What's your friend's name?"

"Um . . . . I can't say, he told me not to," the auburn-haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's too bad," shrugged Shinji. "What about his friends? Did he say anything about them?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Orihime. "I met a lot of his friends and-- Ouch!" She stopped walking and rubbed her forehead, she doesn't get it. As soon as she was about to say out the names, her mind suddenly blocked it. Why can't she say? Was it because of that Urahara person who put her to sleep?

"What's wrong, Orihime?" asked the blonde Vizard.

"Oh, uh, i-it's nothing, Shinji," Orihime quickly replied. "I just remembered that I uh . . . . I have to clean the classroom today! Yeah, that's it!"

"Huh?"

"I gotta go, Shinji! See you later!" she said as she ran off.

"Huh, seems that the vampires had done something to her," Shinji sighed, staring at the dwindling figure. "If the leader hadn't die from drowning, then I'll get him the next time."

* * *

Ichigo frowned as they entered the large, gated mansion that was miles away from Karakura Town. The Seireitei coven were obviously large compared to his own, headed by an experienced and significantly older vampire. Compared to Ichigo, who's nineteen, this leader was well over 120 years old. A lot of his followers were also older than him and his friends but not to an extent. A few years back, Ichigo's father had requested to let his son to form his own coven. Despite a few oppositions regarding his abilities, the orange-haired vampire was granted for the role.

"Quit looking so miserable, Ichigo," frowned Rukia. "I bet it's not a big deal."

"It's not that, I hate being looked down by your brother," Ichigo scoffed softly. "Every time I come here, he comments out loud that I suck as a leader."

"Well that's because we're from a noble family and you're . . . . just average," she shrugged.

"Then what makes Renji, below average?" frowned Ichigo.

"Hey!" Renji frowned.

"And Uryuu shouldn't be here because he's not from this coven."

"A very blunt way of pointing that out, Ichigo," replied Uryuu.

"Hey there, Ichigo." Ichigo glanced up and saw a tall, dark-skinned woman waiting on top of the grand staircase. Her long voilet hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were a dark golden color. "It's been a while since I last saw you," she smiled. "How are you doing, Ichigo?"

"I'm super happy, Yoruichi. How about you?" Ichigo scoffed sarcastically.

"I'm just here to greet you," smiled Yoruichi. "Come on, we're going to the meeting quarters. Follow me." As soon as she vanished, so did they. Alongside Ichigo, Yoruichi also has the superspeed ability, earning her the nickname the 'Flash Goddess'. The orange-haired vampire went toe-to-toe with her as they raced though the maze of hallways before they finally stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Just seconds after they arrived, the doors opened and they walked in. A dozen or so vampires had already assembled, lining up against the opposite sides of the room.

"Byakuya," greeted Rukia as she walked up a taller, stoic-looking man. His long jet-black hair was clipped with silver ornaments and his steel-grey glanced at the younger vampire. "Good evening, Byakuya."

"Rukia," replied Byakuya before glancing at Ichigo. "I see that you have yet to get sullied by Kurosaki's leadership ability."

"Tch, you are so asking for it, Byakuya," Ichigo growled under his breath but was held back by Chad.

"Don't start, Ichigo," sighed Renji. "You know it's not worth it." Ichigo scoffed but went into formation, standing between his taller friend and Urahara. The red-headed vampire stood next to Rukia, who stood next to her older brother. Ichigo clenched his hand, which was bandaged from the incident with the Vizards two nights back. Because of the silver, his hand was still injured and it frustrated him. It was like Grimmjow had said, Orihime seemed to make him soft.

All of the sudden, he felt a strong presence coming and glanced at the now closed doors. He tensed slightly as the presence was getting closer before the doors suddenly burst opened. An ancient-looking man steadily walked in with a wooden staff, he was completely bald but had long white eyebrows and beard. He gave a quick glance at the orange-haired vampire before continuing until he reached the end of the room. ". . . . Ichigo Kurosaki," he called out.

"Yes, sir," Ichigo answered as he stepped forward and faced him though he kept his head bowed.

"How did you injure your hand?" the old vampire questioned.

". . . . The Vizards ambushed me two nights ago," replied Ichigo.

"How so?"

". . . . Um--"

"May I step in on this one, Yamamoto?" smiled Urahara as he stepped foward.

"What is your business about what had happened to Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara?" questioned Yamamoto.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki here had a dilemma a couple of weeks back," he replied. "You see, he told us that he had helped a human girl and now he seemed to have a harmless crush on her."

"That's a lie!" scoffed Ichigo.

"Is this true, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Well, the rescuing part was true," he quickly answered, "but I have no romantic feeling about this girl. After all, she's just a human."

"Is that all to the story?" Yamamoto questioned again, and Ichigo tensed a little. "I thought not. Unless you tell me yourself, I'll regret about letting you establish your own coven."

"I . . . . I really don't have any feelings for this human girl," Ichigo replied. "But she asked that we should be friends and that's it. Judging by her personality, I couldn't turn it down."

"And that's why the Vizards pursued after you, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes . . . ."

"Such a pitiful excuse, Kurosaki," muttered Byakuya. "A mere human affecting your role as a coven leader?"

"That's not true, I've seen her myself and she seems nice, Byakuya," debated Rukia.

"Regardless, I think it's best for Ichigo Kurosaki to resign himself of his short-lived position." Ichigo glared hard at him, the noble vampire had always looked down on him ever since he became friends with his sister.

"No, it's not that serious," shrugged Yoruichi. "He only got a scratch from the Vizards and that's from being outnumbered. Right, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," replied Ichigo.

"Hmm, very well then," said Yamamoto. "However, if this human girl proceeds to give any difficult predicament, I'll have no choice but to have my coven members deal with it. Do you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes I do, sir," replied the orange-haired vampire.

"All right, you and your followers are dismissed," he said. Ichigo nodded in response before vanishing out of the room.

* * *

Skimming through the book in his hands, Ichigo frowned at the possible ultimatum Yamamoto had given him earlier, hiding in the mansion library. After two minutes of 'reading', he set the book aside and picked up another one just as a shadowy figure unexpectedly appeared behind him. ". . . . You were quiet the entire time, old man," muttered Ichigo. The shadow stepped forward; it was a middle-aged man with wiry dark brown hair and topaz-toned sunglasses. "Do you I should step down as a coven leader . . . . Zangetsu?"

"You're still inexperienced for your role, Ichigo," muttered Zangetsu. "But it doesn't mean you'll fail at your leadership ability. Now then, who is this human girl your friends are talking about?"

"She's Orihime Inoue," he replied simply, his chocolate-brown eyes moving rapidly on the words as he flipped through the pages. "She's just a human that I saved on that rainy night. And now she wants to be friends with me."

". . . . I see," Zangetsu muttered. "Truthfully, you're going against your words by going along with it, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself that you resent the humans for the death of your mother--"

"I still do," Ichigo replied bitterly. "And this girl is no different."

"I believe she is, Ichigo," the man said quietly, earning a confused glare from him. "I don't think you have notice but this human girl appears to have an effect on you. I don't need to use my powers to figure that one out. But I do believe that she must be special, right?" Ichigo said nothing as he finished with the book and stood up. "Ichigo . . . ."

"Man, why do old people say the fucking smartest thing?" Ichigo sighed sharply. "Don't know why, but it seems that you're right about this, Zangetsu."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Zangetsu.

"Ever since I met her, I've been having dreams about her," he muttered. "It's so difficult to understand but only her makes me feel different. I don't get it."

"Maybe you're having foreign emotions that you had long since buried inside your heart," Zangetsu muttered.

"Huh? What're you talking about, Zangetsu? questioned the orange-haired vampire. "What do you mean foreign emotions?" The man said nothing before suddenly disappearing, startling Ichigo. "Damn it, old man!" he scoffed. "You always talk in riddles before disappearing!" He sighed as he glanced at his injured hand, it was because he had gotten close to Orihime that time that he had gotten hurt. And yet he couldn't blame her for it, he let his guard down once again.

Sighing once again, he pressed his hand against his chest. His fast heartbeats was beating under his skin but he frowned in confusion. "My emotions buried in my heart?" he muttered, Zangetsu made it sounds like he's an emo or something. Still, the older vampire was right about it. Around Orihime, he felt different and somewhat akward, her presence around him made him ach a little. "Shit . . . . I need to see her again or I'll have headaches again."

* * *

"How strange, I know what happened but I can't seem to say it out loud," Orihime muttered, glancing at the picture of her brother. "I wonder if Mr. Urahara had done something to me, but I don't think he did on purpose." Three nights had passed since she last encountered Ichigo, she wondered if he's okay from that fight with Grimmjow. She sighed as she ate her parfait over rice dish when she heard a light knock on her window.

"Orihime," Ichigo called out softly, opening the window with ease and climbing in.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Orihime smiled as she stood up. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine," Ichigo muttered. "Listen, Orihime. We can't stay around here for long, so we're going back to my hideout."

"O-okay--" Orihime replied before Ichigo wrapped her body against his own. She immediately closed her eyes just as he rushed out of the window and felt the harsh winds against her skin. It wasn't long until she felt the solid ground and she opened her eyes. "W-wow, that was . . . . fast," she muttered shakily.

"Yeah, I was in a rush," Ichigo muttered, letting go of her.

"Oh, Orihime, you're back!" smiled Ruki as she looked over the second floor railing. "Hey Ichigo, can I show her my stuff?"

"Do whatever," sighed the orange-haired vampire.

"The stairs are right there, come on up!" Orihime nodded as she moved towards the staircase tha was against the wall and walked upstairs. "I want you to meet my friend, she's really nice!" Rukia smiled.

"She's just a smelly vermin," Ichigo muttered under his breath, earning an ice ball slinged at his head. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," frowned Rukia before leading the auburn-haired girl into her room. It was completely covered with sketchbooks and papers with cartoonish bunnies. "Here she is!" she smiled as she walked to a small cage and opened it. "This one here is Chappy!" she said proudly, holding up a snow-white rabbit.

"Oh wow, she's so cute!" smiled Orihime.

"Yeah, I got her as a gift from my older brother," the small vampire replied, handing her the pet. "It was his way of blackmailing me to come back."

"To what, your family?" asked Orihime.

"No, to our old coven called the Seireitei," replied Rukia. "Actually, me, Ichigo, Urahara, and Renji are from there." She picked up a sketchbook and flipped through it. "See, Uryuu used to be from the Quincy coven," she explained, showing a bunny character with glasses as well as little fangs. "The Quincy coven had long since disbanded and Uryuu's family was the longest known family from the coven."

She turned the page to show a brown bunny character with the same little fangs. "Chad didn't came from an actual coven, but he was befriended by Ichigo when they were thirteen and was invited to stay with the Seireitei." She then flipped another page, showing a bunny with a green-striped hat and a fan. "Kisuke Urahara is the oldest out of all of us but he's very smart despite having a laid-back personaliy."

"I see . . . ."

"The people you saw a few nights ago were from the Las Noches coven," Rukia continued, flipping through a few pages. "It's headed by a former member of the Seireitei named Sousuke Aizen." She showed a bunny character with slicked back brown hair, it was surrounded by a brown bunny with black braids and what looked like a fox with silver hair. "His main subordinates are Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru, both are also former members."

"Oh, why did they form their own coven?" asked Orihime.

"They wanted something for their gain, or so I've heard," replied Rukia. "Renji was once a member there for a year but got out. He told that the vampires there are either violent or disrespectful or both. Ironically, when he got out Nel followed him and that's how she and Ichigo got together."

"Don't say anything embarrassing, you little midget!" Ichigo yelled out from the distance.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Rukia smiled but shook her head a little. "See? They dated for over a year and a half," she smiled, flipping pages and showed her a colorful picture. Two bunnies, one with spikey orange hair and one with flowing sea-green hair, surrounding by pink and red hearts and playfully kissing each other. "But it didn't work out in the end, so Nel went back to Las Noches. And . . . . I guess that's it."

"Oh, really?" Orihme sighed, the white rabbit in her arms merely wiggled its nose. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask one of you guys about something."

"Really? What?" asked Rukia.

"That night, Mr. Urahara did something to my brain," she replied. "I know what happened at that time but I can't seem to talk about it out loud."

"Yeah, Kisuke's pretty good with his hypnosis powers."

"Hypnosis powers?"

"Yeah, each vampire have specific powers," Rukia replied, picking up another sketchbook. "I myself have cryokinesis, a power over ice." She showed a bunny-like profile of herself, surrounding herself with ice. "Renji have the power of fire, or pyrokinesis," she said as showed another picture, one with a bunny with a spikey red ponytail and was surrounding by little fireballs. "Unfortunately, his powers often backfire on him and can cause explosions." She then turned a page, showing a brown bunny flashing out its biceps. "Chad only have brute strength, but he's much stronger than most known vampires."

She turned another page, a bunny with glasses had objects floating around him. "Uryuu have the common power of telekinesis, the powers of moving things with his mind. But he often used special weapons for his percise accuracy of his mind power. As for Urahara . . . ." She flipped a page, the bunny with the hat and fan were making another bunny dizzy. "I told you, he has the power of hypnosis but his powers are to alter the minds of his opponents. Something like looking into their memories, blank out any events they have--"

"Yeah, it was something like that to me," replied Orihime. "But I still remember it."

"Like I say, the way he blank your memories is not that terrible," said Rukia. "He only did it for your safety."

"Oh, okay, I understand that," she said. "What about Ichigo? Does he have any special powers?"

"Well--"

"All right, enough of the show and tell, midget," Ichigo frowned, appearing by the doorway. "Don't tell her any more stuff, Rukia. I don't wanna ask Urahara to mess with her mind again."

"Fine," sighed Rukia, closing her sketchbook. "But she'd ask one day."

"And I won't tell her," Ichigo flatly replied. "If she wanna know about vampires, then let her read about it in books."

"Most of them don't have the truth," argued the small vampire.

"Uh, it's okay," Orihime smiled sheepishly, giving her back the rabbit. "I don't really have to know about Ichigo's special powers if he doesn't want me to." Ichigo sighed and glanced away, this girl has such nice manners around blood-sucking monsters.

"I'm going out," he muttered as he walked out.

"Huh? What for?" the auburn-haired girl asked as she followed him.

"Must you really ask?" frowned Ichigo before jumping over the railings. "It's pretty obvious what I'm gonna do."

"Huh? But wait," said Orihime. "I just wanna--" She leaned over the railing so far that she tipped over. She shrieked as she was falling towards the concrete floor but her body was caught in a split-second and was pressed firmly against someone's chest.

"Damn it, can't you just watch what you're doing?" Ichigo scoffed as he glared down at her.

"Uh, um, I-I'm sorry," she muttered. Ichigo exhaled sharply and clenched his jaws, these strange feelings are coming back and he doesn't know they are. That old man Zangetsu's riddles had never made sense to him. "Uh, Ichigo?" muttered Orihime.

"What?" huffed the orange-haired vampire.

"Uh, can you let go of me?"

"Oh, okay," he muttered, realizing that he was still holding her. Slowly, he let go of her and stepped back. His heart suddenly ached from the loss of close contact, why was he feeling this way?

"Thank you for saving me from the fall, Ichigo," smiled Orihime.

"Uh, it was nothing," muttered Ichigo, glancing away.

"Ichigo, at least be more grateful to her gratitude," Rukia frowned as she jumped down. "After all, you saved her."

"Tch, mind your business," Ichigo frowned back as he walked past them.

"Uh, wait a minute, Ichigo," Orihime called out as she ran up to him, only to trip on her own two feet. "Waah!"

"Damn it--" Ichigo caught her in time, but stumbled as well into the floor with her. He managed to stop the tumble, but froze immediately at what positioned they were in. Orihime was pinned compromisingly unnderneath him, and his lips were pressed close to hers. "What the--" he gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Rukia gasped in surprise. "You just did what I think you just did?!"

"What?! No!" yelped Ichigo as he moved away from the stunned girl. "I just wasn't thinking, Rukia!"

"You just kissed her!" exclaimed Rukia.

"No, I-- Goddamn it!" Ichigo stammered furiously before vanishing off to his room.

"Uh . . . . what just happened?" Orihime questioned in confusion as she sat up, touching at her lips lightly. Did they just accidently kiss?

* * *

Crazy, crazy, crazy.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: on the start of one manga chapter, Harribel's name is actually spelled with two r's instead of one or two l's. I checked.

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6**

Grimmjow growled lustfully as he licked at the bloody bitemark, the girl underneath him wasn't a human but rather another vampire. A dark-skinned beauty with yellow-blonde hair and eyelashes and sultry light green eyes, her large bare breasts were being roughly handled by the other vampire. "Ahh, you're such a fucking slut, Harribel," growled Grimmjow, kissing at her lips.

"Shut up, Grimmjow, you're so cocky sometimes," hissed Harribel, but Grimmjow smirked back as he extended his fangs and sank down on her neck like before. Harribel let out a pleasurable moan as the other vampire slurped at her blood. "Damn it . . . . stop it, Grimmjow," she hissed. "You're making me feel weak from all this drinking."

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow growled. He let go of her neck and pressed his lips harshly against her, forcing her to drink her own blood. "You always bitch about me fucking you but in the end, you'd keep begging for more."

"Because you satisfy my needs, despite your fucking rude attitude," huffed the dark-skinned vampire. "Now get the hell off me." Grimmjow scoffed before pulling out of her and laid next to her, lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. "Now, this human girl . . . ." muttered Harribel, glancing at him.

"Why the fuck are you reading my mind, bitch?" scoffed Grimmjow as he glared at her.

"Because you're not smart enough to block it properly. Why are you thinking about this human girl? Do you want her?"

"To drink her blood, yeah," he muttered. "But she seems very interesting to Kurosaki, fucking don't know why. She don't look like a good fuck to me, though."

"That's good to hear," mumbled Harribel.

"What? Jealous over a fucking human, Harribel? smirked Grimmjow. "I'm shock, where's your pride?"

"Who said I was jealous?" she frowned, glaring at him. "Anyway, why do Ichigo Kurosaki have this human around? I thought he said he hated them."

"I dunno, Nel told me what she had heard," replied Grimmjow. "She still have connections to him but I just wanna kill that bastard."

"That reminds me," she muttered as she turned her body against him. "You left here without Aizen's permission a few nights ago."

"And? He would've already know about it the night we came back."

"He does, he's just taking his time to deal with you." Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance, Aizen being the coven leader aggravated him. The older vampire had took a lot of subordinates, including him and his sister, in but he wasn't grateful. And because of that, Aizen would often reprimand him in the most humiliating way.

_"Grimmjow."_ Grimmjow's body froze from the familiar calming tone of voice in his head and his eyes widened in mild terror. _"Were you thinking ill of me again, Grimmjow?"_

"N-no, I wasn't, Lord Aizen," he muttered quickly as he sat up, Harribel glanced at him in slight amusement of seeing the cocky vampire feeling nervous at the mental presence. "I was thinking about something else, that's all."

_"Like going to Ichigo Kurosaki's territory without permission from me?"_

"I can explain that, Lord Aizen," said Grimmjow. "Nel wanted to visit him, and I didn't want her to go alone--"

_"As much as I appreciated the generosity for your younger sister, you still broke my rules. Come here immediately so we can discuss your punishment."_

". . . . As you wish, Lord Aizen," Grimmjow muttered, getting out of the bed.

"You told him off, Grimmjow," sighed Harribel.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," he growled lowly as he quickly put on some clothes.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ichigo muttered frantically as he paced around his room, he had kissed a human. A human, for crying out loud! He didn't know what was happening until his lips touched hers. "Can't believe that happened . . . . I fucking kissed her!" he groaned. What's worse was that Rukia witnessed and probably telling everyone via telepathy. He groaned as he sat on his bed, covering his face with his hands in shame. He heard footsteps walking closer to his door, he knew who it was.

"I . . . . Ichigo?" muttered Orihime, knocking softly on the door. "Are you okay . . . .?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," muttered Ichigo. "Is Rukia telling everyone?"

"I can't tell, but she was smiling the whole time."

"Oh fuck," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Um, are you freaking out because of the kiss, Ichigo?" she asked softly.

". . . . To be honest, yeah," he replied quietly. "It was . . . . unexpected."

"Oh, well . . . . to be honest, that kiss . . . . was actually my first," replied Orihime. Ichigo gasped and looked up, he stole the girl's first kiss and it made him feel more guilty than embarrassed.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "Just . . . . just come in." Orihime opened the door and stepped in, her face blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Uh . . . . I'm sorry, Ichigo," she muttered sheepishly.

"Sorry, for what?" questioned Ichigo.

"Uh, I mean--"

"You don't have to be sorry, it was a simple accident," the orange-haired vampire muttered, the foreign feelings was coming back and it intensifed from the kiss. "Listen, Orihime, I didn't mean to . . . . steal your first kiss but it didn't mean um . . . ."

"No fucking way! He did?!" Both of them flinched at the loud voice just before Renji appeared behind Orihime. "Ichigo, tell me! Did you kiss this girl?!" the red-head exclaimed with eagerness.

"What the-- mind your fucking business, Renji!" scowled Ichigo.

"Did you guys really kiss?" Renji asked the girl, who appeared flustered.

"Uh, yeah but--"

"I knew it, I thought Rukia was lying!"

"Get outta here and leave us alone, you Pineapple Monkey!" Ichigo scowled angrily.

"But I didn't know you had more than a crush!" smirked Renji.

"It's not a fucking crush!" he yelled, flicking his wrist forward. Renji suddenly stumbled backward but quickly stopped himself from falling over the railings.

"All right, all right, sorry!" he said. "Didn't mean to tease you about it--"

"He did what?!" Barely a second later, both Uryuu and Chad appeared by the doorway with a mildly surprise look on their faces. "I'm disappointed in you, Ichigo," frowned Uryuu. "Can't believe you would do something like that to a defenseless girl."

"Damn it, it was just an accident!" fumed Ichigo.

"That's not what we've heard," replied Chad.

"Uh, b-but it really was an accident," Orihime reassured. "I tripped and Ichigo tried to catch me, but . . . . it just happened. And he didn't mean to steal my first kiss--"

"Oh no, you didn't, Ichigo," sighed Uryuu.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Ichigo scowled as he stood up and stormed towards his friends. "Just let us talk about it and go away!" He quickly dragged Orihime inside and slammed the door, sighing angrily. "Damn it, they're nothing but idiots," he muttered.

"Uh, Ichigo . . . ." Orihime muttered. Ichigo's body tingled slightly at the way she said his name, was it from the kiss that made him feel more akward and strange than usual? He glanced over at her and his jaws clenched tightly.

". . . . Yeah?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a clumsy person," she said quietly.

"It's all right, Orihime," he muttered before frowning and opening the door. "Goddamn it, can't you guys just go away?" he frowned as he glared at his friends.

"But we're curious!" argued Renji.

"Would you still be curious after I ripped your head off?"

"Yeah."

"We'll leave, Ichigo," Chad muttered, grabbing the two vampires by their shirt collars and suddenly disappearing. Ichigo scoffed as he closed the door and glanced back at Orihime, the foreign feelings was starting to come back once again and it was irritating him. He wasn't sure what it was but it was getting stronger.

"Orihime, I'm sorry about the . . . . kiss," he muttered quietly. "I know that it was your first kiss but I can assure you that it means . . . . nothing. It was an accident . . . . that's all."

"Oh . . . . I see," muttered Orihime, glancing down at the floor with a disheartened look on her face. The response suddenly made Ichigo feel even more guilty, why is this human affecting him this way? He reluctantly stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't . . . . don't get sad about it, Orihime," he muttered. "I just . . . . I don't know, it was . . . ." He was lost for words, he wasn't sure how to say it. The kiss had now made him feel more confused; he had kissed before and that was with Nel but this time it was different. He sighed deeply as his eyebrows burrowed in confusion, he still doesn't get Zangetsu's words. "Um . . . . Orihime," he muttered softly. "I'm . . . . sorry about saying that the kiss was nothing. I didn't mean like that."

"I know . . . ." Ichigo's lips tightened, he was getting irritated at himself and it was getting annoying. He removed his hand from her shoulder when she noticed the dark scar on his palm. "Ichigo, what happened to your hand?" she asked concernedly.

"Oh, it's just nothing," muttered the orange-haired vampire, quickly putting his hand in his pocket.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she persisted.

"No, the Vizards ambushed me a few nights ago," Ichigo replied quietly. "I let my guard down when I took you home--"

"Oh, on that night?" questioned Orihime before frowning sadly. "I'm so sorry about being a burden to you."

"You're not a burden," he replied quickly, before he could stop himself. What did he mean by that?

"I'm not?"

"N-no . . . . you're a good um . . . . person," he muttered, glancing away. "That's all."

"Really? You think I'm a good person?" smiled Orihime.

"Don't make me say it again," grumbled Ichigo.

"Well . . . . it's been a while since someone told me that. That's why I'm happy."

"I see . . . ." Ichigo sighed as he sat on his bed. "Wish I could be like that."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Orihime. Ichigo said nothing as he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Are you sad about something, Ichigo?" she asked as she moved closer.

". . . . No," he muttered. "Please, don't ask anymore about that. I'm not comfortable about it."

"Oh, okay. Sorry," muttered Orihime. The strange feelings was still lingering inside of Ichigo but it wasn't going away anytime soon, he glanced at her and sighed deeply. Would it go away if he try it this time, on purpose? But she's a human, he couldn't have that type of feeling for a person like her. But she's different from the rest, just like Zangetsu said.

"You know what, Orihime?" he muttered quietly. "Renji's right, maybe I do have a crush on you."

"What?"

"To be honest, I've been having dreams about you ever since I met you on that rainy night," he admitted. "You're making me feel . . . . odd. You're different from everyone else, and it's changing me internally when you're around. But it's best if we try to be friend, right?"

"I guess, but you do like me, right?" asked the auburn-haired girl. "Are you trying to say you like me?"

"Um . . . ." Ichigo mumbled as he sat up, does he really like her? Without thinking, he stood up and moved towards her, smashing his lips against hers. Both of them were surprised by his sudden action but Ichigo continued the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body against his own. All at once, the foreign feelings was becoming more clear to him now. He soon moved away from her, his body shuddered slightly as he stared at her shocked expression.

"Wha . . . .?" she gasped.

"I get it now," he muttered softly. "I guess I do like you."

* * *

Grimmjow snarled lowly as his ice-blue eyes glared at his opponent; the black panther stalked slowly around a large dark brown wolf, who gazed at him with his bored stormy grey eyes. Instantly, Grimmjow charged at the wolf and aimed for his neck but the wolf nonchalantly moved aside and chomped down on his back. Grimmjow yowled in pain and jumped back, this other vampire is not even trying and yet he's getting damaged. It's as if he's making fun of him.

_". . . . Are you giving up yet?"_ said the wolf via telepathy.

_"Not even close,"_ Grimmjow growled lowly. The wolf yawned loudly as he pawed lazily on the ground, he was getting tired from the fight or rather before the fight even started. Appearing preoccupied, the panther took a chance to go at him again. But the wolf swiftly dodged his attack and headbutted in the side, and Grimmjow tumbled across the ground. _"Shit, you fucking prick!"_ snarled Grimmjow, as he struggled to stand up. But wolf quickly pinned him down and chomped down on his neck.

_"Just give up . . . . I already cornered you,"_ muttered the wolf, his jagged fangs threatened to tear through the skin.

_"All right, I fucking give up,"_ Grimmjow growled disdainfully and the wolf let go of him. What a humiliating punishment, Grimmjow was forced to fight a vampire more powerful than him. He hated losing to him all the time and what's more was the vampire fought him like he was a simple paperball. He reverted back to his normal form while the other vampire did the same. He was more or less the same height as him with shaggy dark brown hair and a small goatee. "I so fucking hate you, Starrk," growled Grimmjow. "You never take me seriously whenever we fight."

"Why should I? I'm always feeling tired, you know that," mumbled Starrk, stratching through his hair. "Sleeping through the daytime just isn't enough."

"Excuses seem to be your greatest power than anything else," grumbled the blue-haired vampire. He noticed that Starrk turned his back to yawn and smirked deviously, he swiftly charged at him only to be kicked in the side and tumbled to the ground again. "Fuck . . . .!" he growled through his teeth, about three ribs was now broken aside from the multiple bruises and lacerations. "You didn't even look!"

"Didn't need to, your mind was too open," muttered Starrk as he glanced at him. "You didn't try to block it during the fight, that's why I could defeat you with ease."

"Tch, then I guess Aizen already knew about what happened to Ichigo and that human girl he got around," scoffed Grimmjow as he sat up, the cuts and bruises on his body were already healing. "I bet he's interested about that."

"I'm not," Starrk bluntly replied. "I just don't care."

"Except sleeping all the fucking time," he scoffed, his fingers absentmindedly clawed at the dirt. The training ground was in the sub-basement of the coven's so-called 'palace', well into the northern part of Japan that was hundred of miles away from Ichigo's territory. It was well hidden in the deep forest where no human can venture into. The closest civilization was only twelve miles away. "Aizen'd like to see this for himself," muttered Grimmjow, inhaling sharply as the ribs started to heal. "Ichigo kept saying over and over again that he hated humans but what makes that girl different?"

"You may be right about it, Grimmjow." Both vampires slightly flinched as another vampire appeared, his chestnut hair was slicked back and his deep bronze eyes gazed calmly at the two. "So the novice leader really does have a human girl in his domain," he smirked. "Have you seen her, Grimmjow?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen, but only for a moment," Grimmjow muttered, his face tensed a little from his ribs reforming itself.

"How did she look like?" smiled Aizen.

"Uh, long auburn hair, big tits, looks kinda ditzy--"

"Wait, is that all you can tell me?" Aizen questioned.

"You can ask Nel, she met her," Grimmjow pointed out rudely. Aizen eyed at him with a slight frown, and Grimmjow was suddenly slammed down into the ground. "Ahh! What did I say?!"

"You talked back to me informally," he muttered firmly. "I would appreciate it that you correct your tone when talking to me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Lord Aizen!" the blue-haired vampire cried in defeat, despite being belittled in front of another vampire. "My sister Neliel have met her and talked to her! She might know something!"

"There, was that so hard, Grimmjow?" smirked Aizen as he walked to him, he lifted his hand up and Grimmjow was suddenly lifted up against his will. "I believe Ichigo might change from having this human around, don't you think so?"

"I . . . . I was thinking the same thing before, Lord Aizen," gritted Grimmjow. Aizen's smirk widened slightly before dropping his hand down, and Grimmjow fell to the ground once again and groaned in pain.

"I'll meet with your sister later tonight," he muttered as he turned to leave. "In the meantime, I will give you permission to go back to Ichigo's territory soon. Is that all right with you, Grimmjow?"

"Thank you, Lord Aizen," muttered Grimmjow.

"You can thank me when you find out more on the human girl."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Orihime gasped in surprise, she couldn't move away since Ichigo's arms was still firmly around her. "You kissed me twice and you said you like me!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" frowned Ichigo as he let go of her.

"What? No, I was just surprised that you did something like that!" she quickly replied. "I just can't believe it, we haven't know each other for so long--"

"Did I rush things?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that!" reassured Orihime. "I, um, don't know what to say about this, this is a first time that someone said he likes me!"

"Really?" Ichigo didn't know what to say; he wasn't sure if this girl likes him back. "If you don't find me interesting, I'll understand, Orihime."

"No, it's not that, I think you're a good person!" she said, and Ichigo blinked at that.

"You think I'm a good person?" he questioned in confusion.

"Of course, I don't think everybody are bad," replied the girl.

"That's not true, anyone could be dangerously bad," Ichigo suddenly replied with dark tone, surprising Orihime.

"Huh?"

"What? Nothing," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head. "You shouldn't think that everyone is good, that's how you'll get into trouble."

"Oh, okay, Ichigo," muttered Orihime. "But I don't think you're a terrible person, Ichigo."

"You don't know that," sighed the orange-haired vampire, glancing away. "You'd think after all this time, I would've been attacked you and drink your blood."

"But you didn't, because I trust you," Orihime shrugged, and Ichigo blinked again in confusion. This human was making him perplexed, he doesn't think that all humans are like that but maybe it's just her personality.

"Whatever," he sighed, moving towards his pile of books and picked up what apparently looked like a new one.

"Uh, what're you reading, Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," replied Ichigo, sitting down on his bed as he already skimmed halfway through the first act.

"What's it about?"

"Confusion of love," Ichigo replied, frowning a little at the irony of what happened earlier.

"C-can I read it, also?" she asked as she sat closely next to him. Ichigo glanced at her and blinked, does she understand it?

"Um, I guess," he muttered, flipping back to the beginning. "Do you understand the grammar, Orihime?"

"I can only guess."

_Meanwhile, in the sub-basement . . . ._

"Really? Ichigo stole her lip-ginity? I never would've guessed it," Urahara mused behind his fan.

"Lip-ginity? Is that even a word?" questioned Uryuu.

"Yeah, and right now they're in his room . . . . reading," Renji replied, frowning at what he read from the girl's mind. "I thought they'd be doing something else."

"Like what?" frowned Rukia as she glared at him.

"I don't think Ichigo would rush into something like that any time soon, especially with a human," stated Urahara. "He might still have a hard time understanding why he likes this girl, but I doubt he'll get away from her now that it happened."

"Still . . . . it might be strange having a human girl around," Chad added, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chibi time! Happy V-Day!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so happy that readers putting it into their favs. I hope that it's encouraging me to continue.

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7**

_Her breathing sparse and uneven; small beads of sweat covered their bodies as Ichigo nipped at Orihime's lips for a kiss. Human and vampire, acting in the most behavior most considered taboo. His hands caressed at her bare thighs before pushing her legs a bit farther as he continued his gentle thrusting. His eyes were dark gold with lust as he lengthened his fangs, he leaned down towards her neck and bit down onto the fragile skin. "Ah . . . .! Ichigo . . . .!" whimpered Orihime._

_"Shh, it's okay . . . ." whispered Ichigo, licking tenderly at the shallow wound that was trickling blood. "Orihime . . . ." The girl only moaned softly as he continued, kissing at her neck and shoulders. In return, her slim fingers combed and tugged at his bright orange hair as her hips moved upwards against his thrusts._

_"Ichigo . . . .!" she whimpered passionately._

_"Orihime . . . ." Ichigo muttered softly as he kissed her lips deeply. "Orihime, I love--"_

"Yowch!" Ichigo yelled out in pain from falling off his bed and landing on his head. "Ow! That fucking hurts!" he groaned, his body was angled akwardly since his legs was still on the mattress and was tangled with the bedsheets. How did he manage to fall out of his bed in sleep he would never know. However, he tried to remember the last parts of his dream; he knew he dreamt about Orihime but it was bit more different than before. It was almost erotic . . . .

"Shit," he grumbled, his eyes squinting from the sunlight peeking through the window. He kicked off the sheets and sat up, rubbing his head. Though the pain was almost immediately gone, it was clear that the dream had affected him in an awkward way. He doesn't feel sleepy now, wondering what he should until fatigue comes back to him. He had already read his newer books and ripped some pages out for his wall. He could go to town-- wait, why would he do that? It was obvious that he'll be noticed by his bright hair.

Then again, he hadn't seen Orihime since the kissing incident a few nights back. Since then, the dreams had been more peaceful but the recent one actually confused him. He only likes her, but the feelings seemed more than that. It shouldn't be that soon, he was just getting to know her. He doesn't know what to do now as he scratched through his messy hair. "Hmm, I wonder . . . ." he muttered.

* * *

"Orihime, what're you thinking about?" asked Tastuki as she and Orihime walked down the street. "Something seems to be distracting you."

"Oh, really?" Orihime smiled sheepishly. "Um, I was thinking about . . . . um, sorta a guy."

"A guy? You have a crush on someone?"

"Um, actually he has a crush on me, Tastuki," she replied.

"Really? What's his name?" asked Tatsuki.

"Uh, I can't say," muttered Orihime as they turned a corner.

"Well, what's the point of keeping the secret?" she questioned. "I should know since this guy likes you."

"Well--"

"Orihime." Both of the girls glanced forward and saw a tall guy, he was wearing a purple hoodie and a black baseball cap to cover his hair. "Uh, hey there Orihime," muttered the guy, glancing down as he stepped towards them. Orihime blinked in surprise at the familiar voice, was it Ichigo?

"Excuse me, who are you?" Tastuki questioned defensively. Ichigo frowned at her but kept his distance as he stared hard at the tomboy.

"My name's . . . . Tensa," he muttered.

"Tensa?" questioned Orihime. Ichigo nodded, signaling her to go along with it. "Oh, right! Tatsuki, this is Tensa, the guy that likes me."

"Really? I've never seen you around here," Tatsuki frowned, eyeing at him. Ichigo glared back, what was this human's problem?

". . . . I rarely go outside," he muttered.

"Come on, Tatsuki, he's not so bad," Orihime quickly replied. "He's just shy, that's all."

"I see," sighed the other girl though she kept her glare at the guy. "Guess I'll see you later, Orihime. Let me know if that douchebag mess with you." She crossed the street, as Ichigo scoffed under his breath.

"What's her problem?" he scowled.

"Oh, she's just very protective of me, that's all," replied the auburn-haired girl. "She's like that to me since middle school. Wait a minute, what are you doing out here, Ichigo? I thought--"

"Just call me Tensa, I find that safer for the both of us," muttered Ichigo.

"All right, but I thought . . . . you-know-whats sleep during the day," she said.

"Of course we do," Ichigo sighed. "But I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could find you."

"Really, Ichi-- I mean, Tensa?" smiled Orihime.

"Yeah, I guess so," the disguised vampire muttered.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" she asked happily.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Don't you often have fun, Tensa?"

"I used to," Ichigo replied quietly, glancing away.

"Well you can start again!" Orihime smiled, grabbing him by the hand. "Come on, let's go!" She dragged him towards the downtown area, Ichigo inwardly cringed at the increasing amount of passerbys. Despite the girl's enthusiasm he still resented her kind, it was making him more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Hey, do you want some ice cream?" smiled Orihime.

"Huh? Well, I guess . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "Can I wait outside? I don't like being around so much people."

"Oh, okay then," muttered Orihime before walking to the nearby shop. Ichigo finally cringed away from the passing humans, he still doesn't find them any better even with the fact that he's with Orihime. One child glanced at him and he immediately glared back, scaring the child back to his mother. He bowed his head down further to avoid any more gazing, only staring at the concrete ground underneath him. Maybe he shouldn't have come out. "Tensa."

"Hm? What?" Ichigo glanced up and saw Orihime holding two ice cream cones.

"Uh, I didn't know what you want, so I got vanilla," she muttered. "Hope that's okay."

"Yeah . . . ." he sighed, taking one of the cones.

"You wanna go to the park?" she suggested. "It might be quieter there." Ichigo nodded in agreement as he followed her towards the park. She was right, it was less people around although it was the afternoon. He walked towards the area with more greenery and shades, Orihime followed after him as he sat down at the base of a large tree.

". . . . Thanks," he muttered, tentatively licking at the ice cream.

"Um, can I ask you something?" asked Orihime, sitting across from him. "Why should I call you Tensa?"

"Sorry, I just thought it on the dot," shrugged Ichigo. "After all, that's the name of my coven."

"It is?"

"Yeah, thought I mention it to you," he replied, licking at the frozen treat.

"No, it's okay," smiled Orihime. "I just don't know much about vampires, that's why."

"Huh, I thought Rukia's presentation was good enough," scoffed Ichigo. "But one thing for certain, is that us vampires aren't really that bad."

"I know that," she replied, finally eating her ice cream.

"Actually, you don't," he said. "Very few vampires are actually bad but the rest of us are good most of the time. It's just our nature that people perceive us as monsters. We roamed at night, we drink blood, we have unique powers. Few books are mostly right about us but in the end people still have their own opinions about us."

"But, I still think you're good," replied Orihime. She doesn't get why Ichigo was feeling defensive, maybe something terrible had happened to him. She wondered if he had a secret in his past that made him so hardy. "Um, Ichigo?" she muttered.

"You forgot to call me Tensa," he corrected.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Uh, is this your first time being with someone since being with Nel?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked in surprise at her. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, I thought you were feeling a little nervous since it's been so long," muttered Orihime. "I can understand that, Tensa."

"Uh . . . . you're kinda right, Orihime," sighed Ichigo. "Nel and I used to date, but there were times when we felt like friends. In the end, we decided to be like that and she went back to Las Noches."

"Was she sad about it?" she asked.

"No, but her brother was so fucking pissed and vowed to kill me with any chance he gets," muttered Ichigo. "Guess he forgot about that."

"Oh, guess that's what bothering you today," Orihime said, finishing her ice cream. Ichigo said nothing as he glanced away, without her noticing he tossed his ice cream into the bush. It wasn't the conversation that he felt uncomfortable in his surroundings, being out in the daytime with humans roaming around was making him uneasy.

"What do you wanna do now?" Orihime asked happily.

"I dunno, I just wanna stay here," Ichigo muttered, closing his eyes. The auburn-haired girl barely had a chance to say something when she heard his steady breathing as he slept. She slightly shrugged, he must have felt tired from being around her.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes instanly opened the moment the dusk settled, he warily glanced around his surroundings until he realized Orihime was still sitting next to him. "Orihime, you're still here?" he mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't leave you alone," replied Orihime.

"Well, that was a good idea," Ichigo muttered, standing up to stretch his limbs. "I'm very vulnerable when I sleep. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Okay," Orihime sighed as she stood up. "Ouch!" she winced when she accidently scraped her hand against the tree bark. "Ow, I think I hurt my hand." Ichigo glanced at her hand and his eyes immediately went golden, blood was welling up from her scraped palm. The scent became arousing to him, as his fangs extended through his lips. He hadn't drank much since the Vizards were on his tail and seeing the temptation the moment he woke up was making him ache for it.

"Mine . . . ." he growled softly as he suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in surprise.

"I-Ichigo?" she questioned uneasily. She froze when her eyes met his golden ones as he darted his tongue out to lick at the shallow wound. He growled again at the taste, it was like before a few weeks back. "Ichigo . . . ." Orihime muttered frightfully, and Ichigo flinched at the tone of her voice. Why does it hurt him now? It didn't affect him before but now it does now that he had feelings for her. Regretfully, he moved away from her hand as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Sorry, Orihime," he muttered, glancing away. "I . . . . almost lose control of myself. You should understand that." Orihime barely nodded as her wrist was let go, her hand was still bleeding as Ichigo started to walk away. She shouldn't blame him for his instincts, it just happened. She hesitantly followed after him, not caring that the thin branches scratched at her bare legs.

"W-wait a minute, Ichigo," she called after him, completely forgotting about the alias as the vampire stopped. "If . . . . if you want to, y-you can try to clean the cut."

"No, I won't stop myself," Ichigo quickly replied not glancing in her direction.

"I'm sure you can, I trust you on this, Ichigo," muttered Orihime. Ichigo finally glanced at her but scowled in disappointment.

"Trust? You sure you wanna trust someone like me to lick your blood?" he frowned.

"Like I keep saying, I think you're really a good person," she replied. Ichigo frowned again but sighed in defeat, this girl will not let this go.

"All right, fine," he sighed, taking her hand by the fingers. His chocolate eyes didn't glow as he leaned down to lick at the wound. Orihime shuddered slightly but remained still, she was still a little frightened because of what happened the last time. It didn't took long before he had licked the wound clean and stepped away from her, avoiding her glance once again. "There, we better get you home before it gets too dark," he muttered quietly as he started to walk.

"Yeah . . . . okay," she muttered. She started to walk when something grabbed her out of nowhere, all she heard were a slash of air before being encased by a strong arm.

"Shit, they saw us," Ichigo growled, his arm gripped Orihime against his chest as his eyes glowed golden. Feet away, his baseball cap was on the ground and was sliced into two.

"Ichigo?" squeaked Orihime in confusion. Ichigo didn't say anything as he suddenly jumped back, avoiding another slash from the side.

"I see that you're with the victim this time, Ichigo," grinned Shinji as he suddenly appeared. "My, oh my, seems that you're getting close to her, does it mean that you're taking advantage of her?"

"Fuck you," growled Ichigo, lengthening his fangs.

"Wait, don't fight, Ichigo!" Orihime pleaded.

"This guy's trying to kill me," Ichigo growled. "I have to fight back, the Vizards won't let us go so easily."

"But--" Ichigo quickly dodged Shinji's attack before vanishing off, dashing fiercely through the trees before jumping onto the roofs of the buildings. He knew that the Vizard couldn't catch up to him from his superspeed, he were safe for now as he ran out of the town. Seconds later, he landed in front of the industrial building and rushed in.

"Good, we're safe for now," Ichigo exhaled, he glanced down and noticed that Orihime appeared pale with sickness. "Orihime, are you okay?" he questioned concernedly. "I should've remind you to close your eyes, I had a feeling this might happen."

"Ugh, um . . . . I'm okay," muttered Orihime, her head felt light-headed and her vision were dizzy. "I think I need to lie down."

"All right," sighed Ichigo. He took her to his bedroom and gently laid her down. "Just lay there for a while, until you get better."

"Okay," Orihime, closing her eyes. Ichigo frowned slightly, her hand was still injured. He picked up a shirt and ripped at the fabric. Tossing the tattered clothing, he knelt down in front of her and tenderly yet firmly wrapped her hand with the fabric. He sighed as he finished, the irony seemed to hit him again.

* * *

"You're feeling okay, Orihime?" asked Rukia, as the auburn-haired girl sat up.

"Yeah, you guys don't have to worry about me," Orihime smiled a little.

"We should have guessed that the Vizards are getting more difficult for us," replied Renji.

"I know you guys were concerned about her, but must you hang around my room until she wakes up?" frowned Ichigo, who leaned against the wall across from them with his arms crossed.

"It's interesting how humans sleep," argued Rukia.

"Um, can I ask you guys something?" asked Orihime.

"What is it, Orihime?" Uryuu questioned.

"What are the Vizards? Why do they hunt down vampires?" she asked. All of the young vampires glanced at each other except Ichigo, who merely glanced away.

"Um . . . . should we tell her?" pondered Chad.

"Might as well, she's already hooking up with Ichigo," shrugged Renji.

"Shut up, Monkey," frowned Ichigo.

"Very well," sighed Uryuu. "Let's see . . . . you ever heard of stories about children born from humans and vampires?"

"Um, not really," Orihime replied honestly.

"Well, for centuries there have been suppressed records of vampires coupling with humans, especially women, and resulting in a form of mixed hybrids. Myth writers often call these hybrids dhampires or dunpeals." As he explained it, Rukia showed the visual presentation with her drawings. The bunny with the fangs cuddled with a regular bunny on one side and there was a baby bunny on the other. "Since dhampires are believed to have as much as powers as actual vampires, they were often recuited as vampire hunters to destroy the vampires," he continued, as Rukia showed another picture of a baby bunny chasing after vampire bunnies with a stake.

"However, their powers actually varies depending on how strong the vampires are. For example, a vampire with a strong hypnotic powers may pass that to his hybrid offsprings. However, if a weak vampire has a child with a human, the offspring would be just as weak as a human. What also varies is that some dhampires have fangs while others don't, also depending on the strength of their predecessors. They're not vulnerable against silver in contrast to us and they used it as a weapon against us."

"But . . . . what does this have to do with the Vizards?" asked Orihime.

"The name Vizard is just a cover-up name to call the dhampires," replied Ichigo, as Rukia showed another picture of seven bunnies. A couple of them were recognizable to Orihime as Shinji and Hiyori. "Since this name is better than the ancient one, they work as a special organization to destroy us."

"Well, why do they want to destroy you?" Orihime questioned. Ichigo glanced away again as his friends fell silent. "Oh . . . . if you don't want to answer it, then I understand."

"You wouldn't, not telling you might complicate things," muttered the orange-haired vampire. "There are reasons how the dhampires are conceived, some in a deluding way. Most vampires can use their hypnosis powers to entrance the women into copulate with them. In almost every case, dhampires are considered 'accidents', and because of that they are willing to go against their vampiric side."

"But that's terrible, why would they do that?" questioned the girl in confusion, and Ichigo merely glanced at her.

"Which 'they', the vampires or the Vizards?" he muttered in a low tone. "I have kept telling you that not everyone can be good, whether you wanna believe it or not. Do you even believe that I like being around your kind, Orihime?"

"Uh, well do you?"

". . . . I actually despised your kind," he muttered bitterly. Orihime's eyes widened in surprise, she stared at him as his jaws tensed and clenched in silent anger. "It was your kind that had ruined my life," he gritted lowly, his fangs threatened to seep through his lips. "Your kind had took away the very person that I loved and cherished, and I hate them so fucking much."

"Ichigo, calm down," Chad muttered warningly. Ichigo growled lowly in anger as his eyes started to glow before closing them.

"I . . . . Ichigo?" muttered Orihime, but Ichigo walked past her and his friends for the door.

"My mother was killed . . . . by filthy humans," he spat out, opening the door and walked out. "Still think that everybody's good?"

* * *

So sorry, but I might not be able to update soon since I'm getting a minor surgery. Boy, do I like drama!(being sarcastic) And in case you don't get it, Tensa is an inside joke since it actually means 'heavenly chain'.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, I'm back!

Heavenly Chain by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8**

_"My mother was killed . . . . by filthy humans."_

Orihme kept reeling the revelation Ichigo told her last night; he hated humans because of his mother's death. Was that the reason why he felt uneasy being out yesterday? She felt so stupid, she can't believe that she had missed the obvious signs. But why Ichigo liked her, she didn't get a chance to ask him when she was hastily taken back home and Ichigo left without saying a word. She understood the feeling of losing someone but in his case, it must have felt more deeper and devastating.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" asked Tatsuki, sitting in front of her desk during lunchtime. "You seem sad about something."

"Huh? I do?" Orihime muttered, snapping out of her stupor.

"Does it have to do with that guy we met yesterday?" frowned Tatsuki. "I swear, I'll kick his ass if he had done something to you."

"No, it's not that," Orihime replied quietly. "I just found out something terrible about him."

"Really? What's that, Orihime?" she questioned.

". . . . Well, I just found out that his mother died," she muttered.

"Oh . . . ." muttered the tomboy, glancing downward. "Was he okay about telling you?"

"I don't think he was, Tatsuki," sighed Orihime. "I think it made him even sadder. I didn't even ask him to reveal anything to me but it just happened. I don't know what to do now."

"Well, why not talk to him about it?" Tatsuki suggested. "It looks like you guys have the same problems."

"No, it seems different," the auburn-haired girl mumbled. "He blames . . . . some people for her death, and I don't want to pester him about it."

"All right, I understand."

* * *

She didn't understand it, but Orihime felt like she was being followed. It was daytime so she doubted that Ichigo couldn't be tailing her, he probably would be too busy brooding from last night. She turned a corner of a street when she finally heard footsteps tapping softly behind her. She proceeded to walk faster but the footsteps persisted. She didn't want to turn around to confront the stalker, nor she wants to yell for help. Instead, she bolted to a run and ran across the street.

Orihime didn't bother to try to look back but continued running. Despite learning martial arts from Tatsuki, she was too scared to try to fight her stalker. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed her wrist. Reflexively, Orihime swung around to punch with her other hand but her fist was nonchalantly caught by a familiar person. "He hadn't hurt you all this time, had he?" muttered Shinji.

"No," Orihime replied promptly as he let go of her hands. "He hasn't done anything wrong with me."

"How would you know? He'd probably done something to your mind," frowned the blonde Vizard.

"But he didn't," debated Orihime. "He's been . . . . nice to me for the past couple of weeks."

"Oh really? What of his friends?" Shinji questioned. Orihime was about to glance at his eyes but looked away, Ichigo's friends had told her about his hypnotic abilities.

"They're just as nice," she muttered, glancing away.

"Ah, I see that they told you about me," shrugged Shinji. "Anything bad?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's good."

"I was told about . . . . what type of people you guys are," muttered Orihime. "I'm just wondering if that's true."

"Yeah, somewhat," Shinji simply replied. "Never knew the guy, all I knew that he seduced both my Ma and Auntie. I did say that me and Hiyori were half-cousins, remember?" Orihime glanced at him and nodded a little. "It's not like I wanted this, it just happen that way. To be honest, I don't really hate Ichigo."

"Huh? Really?"

"No, I just like messing with him," Shinji shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, I can't stop doing my job of destroying vampires. However, I'll stop teasing Ichigo as long as he doesn't do anything to you. Is that a deal, Miss Orihime?"

"Um, I guess so . . . ." Orihime muttered. Shinji simply grinned as he turned and walked away, she sighed softly once he was out of sight. She wasn't sure if Ichigo would come by tonight; he might not due to that uncovering secret.

_"Still think that everybody's good . . . .?"_

She wanted to believe but she knew inside that not everbody can be good. She knew when jealous schoolgirls once cornered her in middle school and cut off her hair, she lied to her brother that she needed a change through a false smile. She was once got hurt in a hit-and-run accident but decided not to do anything about it, despite consideration from the police. She kept thinking that anybody has a good heart, just like Ichigo had said.

* * *

"Hmm, so you just blurted out to her, Mr. Kurosaki," stated Urahara, lazily fanning himself as he was lying down with his raised palm resting against his cheek. "Well, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know . . . . it's just the way she thinks made me agitated," muttered Ichigo, pacing around slowly. "Her opinions were nothing but foolish rambles and I just blurted it out. But . . . . I think I made her feel bad about it. I should talk to her about it, Urahara."

"Nonsense, you should let her feel bad!" chided Urahara, earning a large rock thrown at his face. "Hey, I was just kidding!" he pouted as he easily dodged out of the way.

"Who in the hell would kid like that?" scowled Ichigo.

"Only me! But seriously . . . . if you thinks it's right, then you should talk to her," replied Urahara. "Besides, you're the one that drop the ball last night. In any case, it's your fault." In response, the orange-haired vampire chucked a few more rocks at him before leaving; he may had hurt her feelings but he didn't want to feel guilty about what he had told her. As soon as he rushed away from the building, he barely noticed the upcoming presence of Grimmjow. The blue-haired vampire growled in frustration when he missed him in his arrival, he wanted to challenge him again despite Aizen's orders about the human girl.

"This is some bullshit . . . ." he scoffed as he cracked his neck, obviously aware of his friends suddenly appearing behind him.

"The hell are you doing here?" muttered Renji.

"What? Can I just come here for a friendly visit?" sneered Grimmjow as he glanced at them, his eyes glowed ice-blue as he narrowed them.

"Only Nel can come here, but you're just not welcome," Chad replied defensively.

"Oh, I thought I was," Grimmjow smirked as his fangs lengthened.

"You're mistaken, you fucking cat," growled Renji, his eyes glowed bright garnet as his fingers clenched around a reddish glow forming in his hand. Grimmjow suddenly jumped aside the moment red-hot flames shot out at him, he quickly transformed into the black panther and snarled tauntingly at them.

_"I'm not here to fight you fuckers,"_ he smirked through their minds. _"I was actually sent here by Aizen's orders."_

"What kinds of orders?" questioned Rukia.

_"Like I'd tell you,"_ Grimmjow snorted in amusement, completely blocking his mind.

"You'd better, or else you'll be a fried pussycat," Renji growled. The jungle cat seemingly smirked at the group and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Uryuu frowned, all of them quickly surrounded Grimmjow and positioned to attack. "We're not letting you leave until you tell us why you're here."

_"Heh, you guys are so fucking dense,"_ scoffed Grimmjow. _"I said I'm here on Aizen's orders. I don't have to tell you, I'm not a part of your shitty little coven."_

"Wait a second, you're here . . . . to find out about Orihime?" questioned Chad. Grimmjow merely smirked before making a break for it. Renji tried to stop him with his fire power but his fingers were singed instantly from the premature explosion.

"Damn it!" he cursed in pain. Quickly, Rukia managed to block Grimmjow's escape with a thick wall of ice and the panther snarled angrily as he glared at them.

"You don't fucking know when to give up, do you?" he snarled as he turned back to his normal form.

"Not until you tell us about Aizen's orders about Orihime," muttered Uryuu.

"Blow me, Four-Eyes," growled Grimmjow. "Who said that I'm here for that human?"

"You're not getting out of this until you tell us," Renji growled.

"Fine, I'll tell you," the blue-haired vampired sneered mockingly. "I'm just here to talk to Ichigo about the human."

"Talk? You expect us to believe that bullshit?"

"Why should we take your word for it?" questioned Rukia.

"Read my mind, I got nothing to hide," smirked Grimmjow. Reluctantly, they peeked into his opened mind. He was right, Aizen ordered him to discuss with Ichigo about Orihime. "Happy now? Can I leave?"

"No . . . . Ichigo's with Orihime, you can't go," Chad replied lowly.

"All the more reasons, I must talk to him," Grimmjow countered. "My leader believes he's not capable enough to lead his own shitty coven because of his distraction with the human. He thinks it's making his powers obsolete."

"What gives you the right to say that?" scoffed the red-headed vampire, and ice-blue eyes glared at him.

"Kurosaki's length of position is baby shit compared to Aizen's, his leadership continued for over fifteen years and has dozens of subordinates. There's only four of you under Ichigo, five if you count that crazy fucker with the hat." He then sneered once again and chuckled a little. "It's not even a coven, it's a fucking club."

"You take that back, Grimmjow!" frowned Rukia.

"Why should I? Maybe you should think about what I said, it's the truth after all," he shrugged. "You should even consider joining Las Noches, it's better."

"I'm not going back to that hellhole," scoffed Renji.

"The coven changed since you left, Abarai," smirked Grimmjow. "Aizen rid most of the weak defects and brought in stronger followers. Rest assured, me and Nel are the only ones who are allowed to come here. Just be fucking grateful that it's just us and not some blood-crazy vampire."

"Still, even we did want to go back, it would be to the Seireitei," muttered Chad.

"Tch, you guys are such pussies," scoffed Grimmjow. "Going to a coven that act so fucking pacifistic towards their prey is too boring to me. I can see why Aizen left that place, the old man was getting too senile to continue as a leader."

"Watch your mouth!" Rukia warned.

"Or what?" Grimmjow barely had a chance to dodge Chad's strong punch, which shattered the ground into a small crater. "Picking a fight on me doesn't help you guys one bit, I already said that I'm here on official orders. Unless you wanna start some type of war, then I suggest that you let me go." All of them frowned in anger, once again he was right. Reluctantly, they retreated away and Grimmjow grinned smugly. "As much as I wanna track Ichigo straight to that girl's place, I'd rather wait somewhere in the town to deal with him myself. See you punks later." He immediately vanished off to town, leaving the rest of the vampires to fume silently.

"Damn him, what does this have to do with Aizen?" gritted Renji.

"We wouldn't know anyway," Rukia muttered. "Aizen's a very secretive person, and his powers almost rival Yamamoto's. Going against his subordinates that are on special assignments can lead to conflicts. And if that were to happen, then a lot of innocent people will get caught in the crossfire."

"Should we warn Ichigo about Grimmjow?" questioned Chad.

"You know how he is, he stubbornly blocks his mind so we can't bother him mentally," frowned Uryuu. "He'll figure it out sooner or later."

* * *

Ichigo stepped into Orihime's apartment without any confrontation. He frowned a little since the incident with Shinji occured just last night but frowned again when he noticed that the entire aparment was dark and empty. "Where could she have gone at this time?" he muttered as he glanced around the living room, judging by her scent she had left not too long ago. "Great, what to do now?" he muttered as he walked across the room. He peeked inside the spotless kitchen before stepping in.

It was pretty small, only two people was big enough to walk around. He glanced at the fridge and opened it to peek inside; what caught his eyes was a pitcher of red fruit punch. He blinked at it; he hadn't drank the sweet concotion for years, not since he was a kid. He took it out and opened the cover lid, completely forgetting to close the fridge door as he tilted the pitcher towards his mouth and sipped at the juice.

"Huh, this is actually good," muttered Ichigo before drinking it again. This time, he took large gulps of the punch, not caring that the sweet drink trickled from his mouth and chin and staining his shirt. All of the sudden, he heard a key inserting into the lock and he stopped drinking, coughing a little from the juice.

"Huh? Is someone here?" Orhime called out as she opened the door and walked into her dark home.

"Uh, yeah it's me, Orihime," muttered Ichigo, clearing his throat.

"Ichigo?" Orihime flicked on the living room light and saw the orange-haired vampire in the dim kitchen. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I should've greeted you," he muttered as he stepped into the living room. Orihime blinked in surprise, she noticed Ichigo's reddened shirt and he was holding her now empty pitcher. "What?"

"What's that on your shirt?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean to drink your juice," Ichigo replied. "I just got curious, Orihime."

"That's okay, I just brought some more," she smiled, settling the grocery bag onto the coffee table. "Oh, but you ruined your shirt. Let me wash it for you."

"No, it's okay," muttered Ichigo, stepping back into the kitchen.

"I insist, you're gonna get sticky if you leave it there."

". . . . All right, fine," he sighed, setting the pitcher down on the counter and walked back into the living room. Casually, he took off his shirt and gave it to her but Orihime nearly went red at his physique. He was lean yet muscular, which explained his super-speed during those times. "I thought you said you're gonna wash it," muttered Ichigo, breaking out of her trance.

"What? Oh, yeah! Sorry!" stammered Orihime, hurrying into the short hallway. The washing machine was right next to the bathroom so she can easily reach for the detergent, she poured a bit into the machine along with the shirt and started it. She walked back into the living room, where Ichigo was nosing into her grocery bag. "Um . . . . do you need something, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Not really," he muttered, sitting down on the floor. Orihime sat across from him, trying not to notice his half-nudity as he stared at her. "Listen, Orihime . . . ." he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about what happened last," he muttered. "I didn't mean to say that . . . . but it made me a bit annoyed about what you said."

"No, it's actually my fault," muttered Orihime, lowering her eyelids. "I'm just too naive for my own good. I always keep being optimistic about the world, no matter how evil it is. That way, I would feel happy under any circumstances."

". . . . Are humans like you that complex?" he asked quietly.

"No, I guess I'm the only one," she smiled sheepishly, but Ichigo glanced at her with a slightly grim look on his face. "Oh, sorry . . . ."

"Would you . . . . like to know how she died?" he muttered.

"What? No, I don't need to know!" Orihime stuttered frantically but he glanced at her again before looking away. "Uh, Ichigo . . . .?"

"I always hated rain," muttered Ichigo, his voice sounded low yet distant. "It would make the days look gloomy, but my mother would always said that rain must come so the other days will be happy by colorful flowers. She was always smiling, never let anything to make her worry so the rest of my family wouldn't feel that way. She often made everybody happy, that's why my eccentric Dad fell in love with her. I was born first, and immediately stayed at her side since then. But I would cry whenever she leaves to go somewhere, or when I would get teased by other people. But in the end, I would stop the instant she came back.

"There were times when she would take me to the town and we got to walk by humans. At first, I was scared of being find out but as always Mom would just smile the problems away. That was her powers, to nullify the negative emotions of those around her. It was very unique but a lot of people in the Seireitei coven thought it was a useless power, they think it was her weakness and she wasn't strong enough to go against an enemy. Regardless, she would take the risk by walking among the humans. She told me a secret that she wanted the vampires to co-exist with the humans.

"It was an impossible dream, but she believed in it nonetheless. Even I believed it, because she was always right. But . . . . I stopped believing in it completely, on that rainy day ten years ago." He stood up momentarily and walked towards the opened window, the light breeze ruffled through his hair. "It was started to rain when we left town, my mother held my hand as we walked by the river. Despite our above average speed, she preferred to walk and she usually took a long way home. Because of the rain, we didn't know that a few humans were following us, the water masked their scents.

"All I remembered was that I blacked out from a blow to the head, and my mother's frightened scream. When I came to, my mother was laying over me. I touched her shoulder and I felt blood, I quickly sat up and saw the blank stare on her face. I just shook her and begged her to wake up until I found myself screaming in realization. She was dead, I couldn't have done anything to stop it. It was their fault, they took her away from me and my family. It has to be the humans that did this because her powers were not as strong as other vampires so she couldn't fight back. When I finally calmed down, my personality changed completely.

"I became distant and resentful of anyone, I didn't trust anyone near me. My behavior was extremely catastrophic for years until the Seireitei coven leader Yamamoto and my father decided to give me my own coven. They assumed I would gain a bit of freedom and a sense of responsibility. Most of the time, I just caused problems in Karakura Town and that's why the Vizards came after me. Still, I didn't care during those time. But after four years . . . . on a rainy night . . . . I saw you, Orihme."

Orihime gasped softly in a mix of shock and surprise, but Ichigo didn't turn to glance at her. Instead, he continued to stare out of the window. "Wh-why me, Ichigo?" she muttered. "Why do you have feeling for me?"

". . . . You actually remind me of her," he muttered, and Orihime flinched in surprise. "Your hair were the first thing I noticed, and at first I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I met you again, I realized that you were more than that. Still, I tried to deny myself about my feelings for a human like you but it would keep coming back until I finally kissed you. Now, I admitted about liking you . . . . and possibly even more." Orihime blinked in surprise and as she reopened her eyes, Ichigo suddenly appeared beside her.

"Ichigo?" she squeaked in surprise, she nearly stumbled back as the orange-haired vampire crouched over her and stared at her dark grey eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered softly as he leaned closer to her. "I don't even have the power of hypnosis, so I can't really persuade you unless you want to kiss me again."

"What . . . . what kind of powers do you have?" whispered Orihime.

"Speed is my greatest strength," Ichigo replied quietly, trying not to focus on the rapid fluttering of her heartbeats. "I'm very agile, that's why I'm able to dodge harsh attacks."

"Is that all?"

"No . . . . I got more, but I cannot tell you," he muttered. "It's too dangerous for you to understand."

"Why?" she questioned, but gulped silently as Ichigo leaned close to her lips.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep . . . .!_

"Ah! The washing machine!" Orihime realized as she stood up, accidently hitting Ichigo's face with her rock-hard head.

"Ouch! The hell?!" he grunted in pain, clutching his mouth and nose.

"Sorry!" Orihime exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I think you broke my nose," gritted Ichigo as he felt the warm liquid oozing from his nostrils.

"I'm so sorry," she replied again, helping him to stand up. "The bathroom's right down the hall, I'll dry your shirt for you."

"Thanks," he mumbled through his hand as he walked towards the bathroom. Within twenty seconds, the bleeding stopped but he went to the sink and washed his face and hand from the drying blood. He was vaguely aware of Orihime taking out the shirt and went to her bedroom. Suddenly, he heard a small shriek and he ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"There's someone out there," muttered Orihime, pointing towards her balcony window. Ichigo opened the window and peered at the pointed sight. He narrowed his eyes as they turned golden, there's no doubt about it.

* * *

Waah, slack-jawed slap! I like cliffhangers, it makes people wanting more.

Read, review and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


End file.
